<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just what hogwarts needed | year 2 by MagicalWells</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913213">Just what hogwarts needed | year 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalWells/pseuds/MagicalWells'>MagicalWells</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just what Hogwarts needed [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Author does not share the same opinions as characters, Blood and Violence, Crushes, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Don't hurt your friends, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, I do not own HP, Major Original Character(s), Mentioned Harry Potter Characters, Mildly Unhealthy Relationships, Morally Ambiguous Characters, Most don't play a big role in the story, OC centric, Obsessive Behavior, POV Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalWells/pseuds/MagicalWells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Callum Aiken.<br/>Wow, it's been a year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>They are 12 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just what Hogwarts needed [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The summer had started at a nice start but it did get lonely, as his birthday (June 18th) had passed and nobody showed up but he did get mail from his friends. Callum saw his parents again. Although, they weren’t too happy about the new addition to their household, Aradia, his cat that his aunt bought him. Everything about last year seemed like a dream. He met his aunt, Amanda, who introduced him to the world of witchcraft and wizardry. He later went to Hogwarts, school of magic, and was sorted into Gryffindor. </p>
<p> His parents were muggles (non-magical people) and his great-great grandfather (Enven Aiken) was a squib, who was both the cause of his father’s sister and him’s magic. Callum was a muggleborn but it didn’t affect his magic ability, hopefully. </p>
<p> He didn’t have any friends in his neighborhood, so he sat down in the forest and read the more  comprehensive of his spellbooks. The burnt one had a few gibberish words that Callum couldn’t understand, the torn book was, well, torn but it looked important. He mostly practiced harmless spells like, ‘crescere commendatus’ (which made plants grow quicker) and ‘lumina nunc’ (which made anything light up.) There were also a few charms and potion recipes. </p>
<p> He didn’t try the potions yet, as he didn’t have any supplies to make them with, but he did try a few of the charms. ‘Stratum aspero’ (a charm that made the ground more suitable to sit on) was one that he used as he was in the woods often. </p>
<p> One day, it had to be in the middle of the summer, Callum was peacefully reading when he heard thundering footsteps. He wasn’t paying attention when voices started whispering to each other. </p>
<p> “It’s that kid.” </p>
<p> “What’s his name? Can’t remember.. Like, Charlie or something.” </p>
<p> “Eh, who cares? Let’s have a bit of fun..” </p>
<p> “Good idea.” </p>
<p> His eyelids had opened wide, looking around. He held his breath and tried to see behind the trees in an uncomfortable silence. Two boys, one thin as a stick with unruly brown hair and the other with small black eyes that showed no other emotion than glee at their new toy, came out of nowhere. </p>
<p> “Aren’t you lonely here?” The brown-haired boy snarled. “You have no friends, right? That’s sad.” </p>
<p> “I have friends. They just don’t-” Callum started to say, when somebody from behind him had roughly grabbed his arm. “Listen here, boy, you don’t talk unless we say, got it?” </p>
<p> Callum gritted his teeth, before nodding after a hit of his back. If only he could reach his wand… </p>
<p> They seemed to be just getting started with him, as the punches had gotten much more harder, as if they were testing how much Callum could take. Callum, trying to keep himself together, wasn’t crying nor sobbing as they expected. He was a wizard, he was strong. All he had to do was wait until they got bored. </p>
<p> The last straw was when one of them found his wand. Callum cried out, surprising the both of them as he hadn’t reacted much until now, pleading for them to leave it alone. “What’s so special about this stick? I could break it right now.” The boy holding his wand said nonchalantly. </p>
<p> “Please- You can’t- you don’t know-” Callum begged. The boys laughed and the one holding him back said, “Only dogs get this attached to a dumb stick, tell me, Charlie.. Are you a dog?”</p>
<p> He knew what they wanted him to answer. He really didn’t want to say it, he would do anything but answer it. The physical pain they did started to get to him, all the punches and hits that previously seemed just annoying hurt more than ever. They had his wand, they were going to hurt him, they were going to break his wand, if he didn’t answer what they wanted-</p>
<p> Suddenly, Callum fell to the ground as the boy who was holding him let him go. The brown-haired boy, who was looking down at him, lifted his head and bolted. Callum felt light-headed, as he was just dropped on the floor, but once he heard the other boy curse under his breath and run away, he forced himself to get up.</p>
<p> When he got up, he saw a girl that looked older than him. “Thank you miss..” he muttered, not sure what to say. “It’s nothing, really. Those guys were being pricks- and- I can’t believe what they were about to do to your wand..” </p>
<p> “You know…” Callum stopped, before saying, “Hogwarts?” </p>
<p> “Yeah. Fourth year.” </p>
<p> “I’m in my second year.” </p>
<p> “I can’t believe we’ll be going back in just more than a month, I missed it so much.” </p>
<p>“I feel the same way.. My name’s Callum, what’s yours?” </p>
<p> “Juliet. Juliet Tartel.” </p>
<p>She leaned on a tree log, her back-length brown hair and strange ruby-pink wasn’t the thing that stuck out to Callum the most. It was that she looked angry on his behalf as she ranted about the boys that messed with him. </p>
<p> That was the start of a friendship. Callum would come back everyday and Juliet would be there, making sure the boys weren’t coming back and sometimes, they did come back but Juliet would show them what she thought of their rude words. They had a lot of things in common. One of the things was both were muggleborn. Juliet carefully explained why the term ‘mudblood’ was horrendous and something you never call anybody and Callum stumbled over his words, genuinely confused on why somebody would do that.</p>
<p> He wrote to Ethan and Seth a few times about how he met a friend and they didn’t seem too interested. Callum remembered how Ethan made him write that Juliet would never be him and that he could never be replaced. He decided to take it as a joke. </p>
<p> He was about to go to Hogwarts soon, anyways. He couldn’t wait to see his friends.</p>
<p> Callum had a few weird dreams this summer. All of them included fire, every single dream begging him to do something with it. He didn’t listen to it though. He wasn’t exactly proud of his fire abilities, they were strange and didn’t make sense. </p>
<p> He sighed. He’ll figure everything out later. How both him and Alex got dreams from Madame Potentia. His fire abilities. Everything. </p>
<p> Right now, he tunes back in to Juliet’s rambles and smiles. Right now, he doesn’t have to think or worry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Back at Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1- Callum Aiken really likes cream puffs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was set. He had gone to get his new school supplies and everything went rather smoothly, in his opinion. Apparently, his new defense against the dark arts teacher was the famous Gildory Lockhart, who, from just a few glances at his books, anybody could tell he was an outstanding wizard. </p><p> He grabbed his luggage, waving goodbye to his parents as Amanda followed quickly behind. Juliet and her father left a bit sooner, which is why Callum was alone. Professor Lockhart’s books had certainly weighed his luggage down but that was okay, Amanda was going to shrink it once they made it into the car. </p><p> Amanda and him made small talk, with her slowly asking questions and Callum slowly answering them. Callum didn’t know why they were being like that, it just felt natural. It wasn’t awkward, either, just comfortable silence. </p><p> Once they made it to the train station, Amanda asked if he wanted her to walk with him. He declined, as he was going to meet up with Seth at 9 ¾ and meet Ethan in a compartment. He felt bad about it, but quickly let go of that feeling when he saw Seth smiling back at him as he walked to him. </p><p> He wrapped his arms around Seth, letting somebody take his luggage to put with everybody else in the train to Hogwarts. They hug for a bit, before Seth breaks away. “So, are you excited?” </p><p> “Of course I am! I can’t believe we have Professor Lockhart as a teacher!”</p><p> Seth’s expression darkened, “You’re happy ‘bout that?” </p><p> “Why wouldn't I be? Have you read his books?” </p><p> “Nevermind that,” he shakes his head, “Ethan’s waiting for you. He saved us a compartment.” </p><p> “Oh, um, sorry for keeping you guys up..” </p><p> “ ‘tis alright, let’s go.” Seth says, motioning for Callum to follow him as he walks away. He follows, stepping right into the train after Seth. They (being just Seth while Callum mindlessly looks around) try to find Ethan and do eventually. </p><p> Wavy blonde hair and light green eyes stare at him before a smile forms on his lips. “Callum.” Ethan said, “It’s been an entire summer, yet you haven’t gotten any taller.” </p><p> “Sorry, I wasn’t born with the genes of a redwood tree,” Callum rolls his eyes. Seth snorts, “at this rate, everybody’s going to be towering over you.” </p><p> “Excuse me? I’ll have you know I’m a growing boy and-” his cheeks flush red in indignation as both his friends laugh softly. “Honestly, whatever. You’re tall, it’s not going to make you the prime minister or something.” </p><p> “What? Jealous?” Seth said, eyes glittering with joy. </p><p> “Of your height? Are you serious? Why would I be-” </p><p> Suddenly, the compartment door opens. Already dressed in his slytherin robes, Joel Felix enters. “Hello..-” he tries to say. “What do you want?” Seth greets, clearly not happy with his presence. </p><p>“Am I interrupting something?” Joel said, no longer having a happy expression. </p><p>“Yes, you are, Felix.” </p><p>“So sorry for wanting to say hi to my friend, Merbery. Didn’t know that you owned this train, so very sorry.” Joel scowls at Seth, before turning to Callum, his face much softer. “I’ll see you at Hogwarts.” </p><p> Once he left, Ethan opened his mouth to speak, “Say, Seth, why do you hate that bloke so much?” </p><p> Seth grumbles an answer, which neither he nor Ethan can hear too well and the term Callum heard the most was, “arrogant prat.” </p><p> The conversation returns as normal and the train ride goes on. It’s nice, hearing both of his friends talk and joke while he occasionally says something. The train ride goes quicker than expected and soon, they’re at Hogwarts for their second year. </p><p> Once they make it inside Hogwarts, It’s how it’s always been- amazing and extremely magical. Callum contently smiles, he missed this place. Sitting down at the gryffindor table, away from his friends but that’s okay, since Hermione’s there and they get on well. </p><p>He sees Juliet, sitting tall at the ravenclaw table and meets his eyes with her. He smiles and she smiles back. Hermione looks stressed, and so he asks what is wrong. </p><p> “Everything alright? You seem a bit- er- restless.” </p><p> “I don’t know where Ron or Harry is!” she said, “they're supposed to be here! I just.. I’m worried. They’re my friends.” </p><p> He wasn’t sure what to do, so he placed a hopefully reassuring hand on her shoulder, “don’t worry, Potter doesn’t die like that and.. Weasley.. He’ll be fine.” </p><p> This seems to make Hermione more anxious unluckily. She then starts hysterically coming up with all the possible outcomes that could’ve happened to Potter and Weasley. Callum swore he heard Nearly headless Nick glance at them.</p><p> Hermione eventually calmed down, and they watched the sorting together. Ginny Weasley had become a gryffindor, which he had paid attention to because her brother, Ron Weasley, wasn't there to watch. </p><p> The sorting was soon over, and the feast continued. He missed Hogwarts food, it looked like something royalty ate. Although he didn’t eat much, it was amazing. His personal favourite was the cream puffs. He loved cream puffs. He’d delicately eat them and after every bite, he’d get happier. </p><p> Headmaster Dumbledoor had stepped out, which caused silence to roam over the great hall. Whispering started, which Callum assumed was about Potter and Weasley, since he didn’t know who else it could be about. From what he could gather from the whispers, Potter and Weasley crashed a car into the Whomping Willow and most assume he did it on purpose. He smiled to himself, and then a bright light flashed in beside him. </p><p> Callum looked over, a small boy holding a big camera looked back. He was startled as the boy introduced himself, “hi, my ‘names Colin. Colin Creevey.” </p><p> “Er, Callum.” </p><p> “I can’t believe we’re in Gryffindor! Harry’s in Gryffindor! You do know Harry Potter, right?” Callum nodded and the boy continued to ramble, “he’s great, isn’t he? True bravery. I couldn’t imagine being in his place! If it weren’t for him, You-Know-Who would, er, still be here! I can’t believe he’s here..” </p><p> Callum takes another bite of his cream puff as he listens to Colin. Colin was nice, although a bit obsessed with Harry Potter. He liked Colin, so that’s two gryffindors he can talk to. Well, he doesn’t talk to Hermione that much but still, two gryffindors.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SUEUSJSNSBDHWJS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fire, ice, and weird stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI! New chapter! I hope those who liked year 1 also like this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you hear what that Potter did?” Ethan said. Callum checked their strange cat clock, they should’ve been at breakfast by now but Ethan requested to meet in the room. </p><p> “A bit,” he muttered, “during the sorting, people we’re talking about it.” </p><p> “Well,” Ethan said in such a way that Callum knew this was the start of a long rant, “apparently, him and his mischief sidekick- Weasley- crashed a flying car- which is very much illegal to enchant muggle items and use them, to my knowledge- for fun! For fun!? They should’ve gotten expelled! More points from Gryffindor! They get away with everything, I swear, Callum.” He continued to go on about it and after a while, Callum started to go into a daze. </p><p> His hand leaned to the burnt book, placing it on it gently. </p><p> ‘Do it. Use your gift.’ a voice told him. </p><p> He’d ought to pay more attention to what Ethan’s saying, shouldn’t he? That’s what a good friend would do. Maybe he should talk to Colin more? He hasn’t met Professor lockhart yet- </p><p> ‘DO IT.’</p><p>The book caught on fire rather quickly, which Callum was sure ruined any last pages of the book. Ethan turned away from his angry ramblings and looked at him, “could’ve just said you weren’t interested.” </p><p> “Eth- I- listen.. It’s not what-” </p><p> “Relax. I was joking,” Ethan eased and went closer to Callum, “what did you just do, though?” </p><p> Steam had erupted, making it impossible for both of them to see what had happened. “I-I don’t know..” he went to touch it again, hoping that the same thing wouldn’t happen again. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed a book that looked nothing like the one before.</p><p> Expensive red leather coated the front, with golden accents on the corners. With one glance towards Ethan, who nodded approvingly, he opened it to reveal that the pages that now looked good as new. </p><p> Callum stopped, seeing the words that were never there before. He remembered last year, where Alex had told him that he also got dreams from Madam Potentia. </p><p> “I have to go.”</p><p> “Why?” </p><p> “I just.. Can’t explain it right now.. I’ll see you later.” </p><p> “Bye, Cal.” </p><p> Callum practically climbed up the spiral staircase, quickly leaving. Clutching his book tight, he went to find the slytherin. </p><p> It took a while, and Alex was with his house, so it was a bit hard for him to talk to him in front of them. “Hey,” Callum started to say, “I need to talk to you. It’s- important-” Alex looked over to Callum and then at the slytherin housemates and back at him, thought for a moment, and said, “okay.” </p><p> They walked away rather quickly, with Alex whispering to him non-discreetly. “I feel like we should go outside for this one.” Callum said. “Okay,” Alex whisphered, dragging the ‘a’ much longer than it needed to be. </p><p> Once they were outside, in the woods somewhere, they both looked at each other before Alex said, “so, what’s the occasion?” </p><p> “What do you mean?” </p><p> “You don’t normally drag me in front of slytherins while being vague.” </p><p> “I wasn’t dragging you out-” </p><p> “Sure you weren’t.” </p><p> Callum sighed, “look at this.” He brought out the book. “This was the book I carried around, the burnt one. And I, well, y’know the fire I showed you last year?” </p><p> “My memory may be a little foggy-” </p><p> “Alex.”</p><p> “Alright, I do, I do. The fire, Madam Potentia?” Alex chuckles, after pausing for a bit, as if he was realizing something.</p><p> “I’ve been getting dreams all summer about fire.” </p><p> “Bit strange, I haven’t been getting anything about mine. Maybe it’s cause I’ve been actually using it.” </p><p> “You have fire?” </p><p> “No, I have like ice ‘n stuff.” </p><p> “Show me.” </p><p> “You show me your fire and we’ll.. I dunno. Have fun with them? What else can we do with it?” </p><p> “Practice?” </p><p> “Practice, play, there isn’t much of a difference.” </p><p> Alex riskily jumped at the branches of a tree, looming over the lake. “Oh my- Merlin, Alex! What are you doing?!” Callum shouted. Alex shot him a grin, “practicing.” </p><p> Alex focuses on the lake and prepares to jump, causing him to call out what’s about to happen to the slytherin. “First, we’re going to be late to History of magic- you know how much I like professor Binns, and then you’ll be wet, and they’ll figure out how me and-” </p><p> Everything seems like it’s in slow motion as he watches Alex jump. The water freezes the instant his shoes touch it. Completely frozen ice, in September. Callum hasn’t even met professor Lockhart yet, as his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes involve him trying to cram as much in, due to how many books the class required. It couldn’t have been that many last year. </p><p> Once Alex gives a big smile to Callum, the ice starts to unfreeze. It seemed like because of Alex losing focus, he began to lose control of the water. He gets back on land, avoiding getting drenched, which is good because if he were ten seconds late, Alex would’ve been showing up History of Magic needing new robes. </p><p> “Wasn’t- wasn’t that amazing?!” Alex exclaims, clearly excited himself. “First time doing something that big, I usually stuck to ice cubes and the like.” </p><p> “That was great, Alex. How’d you do that?”</p><p> “Pure talent. Clearly.” he gives a sarcastic smile, trying to calm himself down, “say, can you show me your- your fire?” </p><p> “Why not?I won’t be able to catch up to your ‘pure talent’ but I’ll very much give it a try” Callum said in mock-distress. </p><p> Callum finds a rotting piece of wood that’s fallen on the ground. He perches it to where it’s laying on the ground front-first and does what Alex did. Focus. </p><p> He stares, and stares, and ignores Alex snickering quietly. (“you look like a murderer, Cal.”) Until, he clenches his fist and a small spark ignites in the wood. The small spark turns into a flame, a flame so powerful that Callum can smell every bit of that gross wood turning into the amazing smell of pure fire. It’s ashy and strong, and smells like smoke, but he likes it. </p><p> Callum’s brain registered somebody saying, “I’m going to try something.” but didn’t look away from the fire. He could never look away from the fire. </p><p>The fire turned into a hard, black stone, which caused Callum to look away. “Wha- what did you do?” he muttered. “I put whatever we did together, I guess.” Alex said, bending down to touch the material they made. </p><p>“This is cold,” he notes, “and, er, weird.” </p><p> “Good to know, now, I’m late to History of Magic.” Callum said. </p><p> “Merbery’s there, right?” </p><p> “He is, why?” </p><p> “I wanted to get to know your friends.” </p><p> “Oh.” Callum said, a warm feeling flooding his body. “Thanks. I’ll introduce you guys sometimes.” </p><p> “See you in Defense, Callum.” Alex waves. </p><p> “See you, Pastor.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2- Ethan learned how to play the guitar because his brother, Julius, had found one that a muggle left and before (spoilers that I will not mention) he gave it to Ethan, which although his parents took away, prompted his curiosity and began to play it when he got older.<br/>3- Seth talks in his sleep. Not the cutesy mumbles but like, actually threats in his sleep. The Ravenclaws surprisingly like him more than Luna. Although,  the grey lady doesn't like him very much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Baverly's speciality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm very tired and just wanna let y'all know, please stay alive</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September passed by rather fast. Professor Lockhart was a bit egotistical but he supposed that if he was that great, he’d be too. Callum spent as much time as he could with his friends, as they were what was important. His grades, luckily, never suffered due to this. </p><p> Callum woke up to spam messages of Seth, telling him that to meet him in the great hall now. Which he does, and when he gets there, sees both Ethan and Seth waiting for him. </p><p> “I got in.” was the first thing Seth said to him, an unwavering smile on his face. </p><p> “Huh? I j.. just got up, S’th, you’re going to have to explain what’re talking about.” </p><p> “The quidditch team, I made it,” Seth’s eyes looked so bright, “I actually made it. Felix didn’t make his team. I beat him. I won.” </p><p> Callum blinked a few times, before hugging him happily. Seth naturally hugged back. Once Callum pulled away, he still remained in Seth’s arms. He looked up at the other male, “I’m so proud of you. I knew you could do it!” </p><p> “We need to celebrate,” Ethan spoke softly, like he didn’t want anybody else to hear. “I say, we sneak out to Hogsmeade, (“what’s that? Callum asked.) it’s a place Julius told me about.” </p><p> “What if we get caught, Ethan?” Seth whispered, eyebrows raised questionably. </p><p> “We won’t. I heard about a passageway from the weasley twins a few times, and I’ve got an idea of where we’re going.” </p><p> Ethan seemed so sure of himself that Callum couldn’t bear to damper the mood and voice his concerns. “Alright, but how? We best have a plan.”</p><p> “Good question. I say we leave during the night, distract Flich somehow, and get back early enough so it’s all okay.” </p><p> “That seems legitimate but we’ll have to work on the details together,” Seth said. His eyes glinted with warmness, which is why Callum again couldn’t voice any concerns. He couldn’t ruin this for Seth, or Ethan. They were his friends, and this was being a good friend to them. Right? </p><p> “So!” Callum exclaimed, louder than he intended. He quieted his voice, “er- when are we going to do this?” </p><p> “I’d say tomorrow, It’s a weekend day so no suspicious drawn when they can’t find us for the most part.” </p><p> “Good by me,” Seth said before returning to normal conversation. </p><p> That night, Callum calmed himself down, and reasoned that if it didn’t hurt anybody, what reason was there to be wary? </p><p> The morning passed by quickly, too quickly, In Callum's opinion. He ate breakfast with Vlad today, which was nice. He missed Vlad a lot. Vlad reminded him of his dad, in a strange way. Or maybe his brother, but he was an only child so he’d never know what a brother felt like. Saying Vlad felt like his brother felt more normal than saying he felt like his dad. </p><p> Elizabeth usually was there too, but Vlad said she felt ill today and decided to take a trip to Madam Pomfrey, just in case. Vlad and Elizabeth were very close, something he noticed. Perhaps they liked each other, but Callum thought it was wise not to ask, in case it may slow down their relationship into one of denial. </p><p> Callum said his goodbyes to Vlad, requesting that he say hello to Elizabeth for him, which the third year accepted. As he walked to find Ethan, he was met with the familiar face after being dragged into the corner, devoid of people walking as everybody else was just leaving. “How are we going to do this?” Callum said, looking Ethan in the face. </p><p> “Leave Hogwarts for a bit outside the castle, then, we leave.” </p><p> “Seems too simple, we ought to have more complications.” Seth, for the first time this morning, spoke. </p><p> “Shouldn’t Hogwarts be more safe?” Callum asked. </p><p> “Look,” Ethan rolled his eyes irritably, “don’t question it, Cal. Just trust me.” </p><p> Callum followed the hufflepuff into a small passageway, trying to look behind him to make sure that nobody saw them. They didn’t luckily. It would be terrible to ruin Seth’s day. This was for Seth, to celebrate how amazing it was he got on the ravenclaw team as their newest chaser. He must’ve worked hard all summer to get that, so it justified breaking the rules, Callum told himself. </p><p> It wasn’t wrong. It was being a good friend. Good friends do things for other friends. </p><p> It was a long time before they met in the dim light of a new place.  “Is this Hogsmeade?” </p><p> “Think so, It looks how my brother described it to be.” </p><p> “H- How’d we get here so fast, Eth?” Callum looked around, seeing how far they probably walked. As they explored the strange village together, with Seth sometimes not speaking for several minutes on end and then just staring in amazement and Ethan explaining certain areas, (“you see that? That’s Zonko’s, it’s a shop.”) Callum couldn’t be happier. </p><p>  Soon, Seth decides to go into a shop called ‘Honeydukes.’ Honeydukes was a place that Seth said he always wanted to go, and he never got the chance because his mother but shortly after mentioning her, he stopped talking and directed the subject to the sweets he never tried before. </p><p> “I’ve been here before,” Ethan said, dapping his mouth with a napkin. He had perfect manners, something Callum noticed. He suspected Ethan was from an upper-class family, since he always got gifts from his parents and always had the very best quality in everything he owned. </p><p> Callum blushed, feeling bad for considering his friend’s economic state. He shouldn’t be thinking of that. It was wrong. </p><p> “It’s late, we should go back to Hogwarts.” Callum mumbled, jestering towards the falling sun, which revealed the night. “We can’t go back, we’ll get caught.” the Ravenclaw didn’t frown, he looked neutral. </p><p> “I agree with Seth, we can get there by early morning. How about we stay at, er, that 24-hour pub?” Ethan stepped off his seat, “It’s a nice place. Julius went there before, it doesn’t only serve drinks, don’t worry.” </p><p> “Great idea,” Callum muttered, looking away. He didn’t feel too confident in Ethan’s words but he was never one to question his friends. </p><p> “Let’s go,” Seth smiles to him. He smiles, which makes Callum feel okay again. Seth isn’t ever wrong, he knows what he’s doing. </p><p> Once they get there, Callum looks above his head. ‘Baverly’s’ is what stands out to him, it’s a sign with the name. Baverly’s, in glittery, overactive letters that flashed all the colours of the rainbow. It made him hurry inside, and rub his eyes so that they’d stop hurting from lights. </p><p> It was a relatively normal place, except that the people that didn’t look normal in the slightest. A few extremely old men, dressed in only the colour blue who were singing in a little booth, a woman that had to be at least fifty was dancing sensually to their songs, and the young people that were there were drinking more than Callum’s ever seen. This place was amazing, weird-  yes, but amazing. </p><p> Ethan got a few strange looks from the workers, but once he’d paid, they gave him a spot and let them be. </p><p> It didn’t stop a few customers from questioning them. </p><p> “Hey, kid. What’re yo’ doing h’re? Don’ you h’ve ‘aren’ts?” A guy asked, he looked in his late twenties with curly brown hair. His eyes sloppily dripped from Ethan, to Callum, and finally to Seth, before laying back to one of his many drinks. </p><p> </p><p> “I do,” Ethan curtly said, “and I’m here because it’s too late to be at Hog-” </p><p> “H’gwarts?! You l’ttle t’roublemakers! Ju’t wait ‘til I t’ll that.. tha..” The man didn’t finish his sentence, his body collapsing on him and passing out onto the table. </p><p> “Is he..dead?” Callum asked meekly, poking at the guy’s face. </p><p> “He isn’t,” Seth said, “his head’s moving a bit. And his chest is breathing slowly. He’s fine.” </p><p> “Well, how about we order something?” Ethan said, like a man hadn’t just passed out in front of them. The Hufflepuff plucked the menu from the man’s loose hands. </p><p> “Hey! Cal- look, they’ve got your favourite.” He said cheerfully, placing his pointer finger on the menu. </p><p> Callum couldn’t help but smile at the creampuffs that were set for all of them to eat, a symbol of their friendship. Before he ate them, he just had to say something, “I really don’t know how to pay you back-” </p><p> “No worries. I’m paying for all of this anyways, my parents won’t mind one bit.” </p><p> He nodded, feeling bad but reasoning that it wasn’t Ethan’s money. It was his parents and they wouldn’t mind. At least, he hoped they wouldn’t because he was looking forward to meeting them. </p><p> “You won’t believe what that goody Hackney did today,” Seth suddenly huffs. </p><p> “Oh? What’d do? I’ve met him a few times, bit of a prick." Ethan said, snickering. </p><p> "Who's Hackney?" Callum asked. He didn't know many people. </p><p> "Year above us, Slytherin, and he's the most rule-following prune I've ever met." Ethan said, carefully running his fingers through Callum's soft hair. </p><p> "Oh, okay. Now, tell us what he did, Seth. We're waiting." Callum hastily said, seeing the way Seth brightens even more than he did before. </p><p> "Well," Seth said, "here's what happened…" </p><p> Callum looked away from him happily, he wouldn’t trade this moment for anything in the world. These were his friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Professor Lockhart to the rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>4- Michelle's favourite animal is an owl<br/>5- Vlad's greatest ancestor, Phillip Lloyd (who's son, Frederick Lloyd married a woman named Edith Seymour) had attempted to overthrow the king, but was unsuccessful. Not by method, but by the simple fact that he did not have enough men to fight together with. The king noticed this and made Phillip a knight for his efforts. He worked his way up to becoming the head of the knights, and that was the start of how the Lloyd family became known as knights.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Callum was having a rather nice dream, something about daisies. Yeah, that was it. Perfect yellow daisies and cornflowers. That was, until, a raspy voice had shaken him out of it. </p><p>“Hey, mate..” The raspy voice said gently. Once Callum had remembered who the voice was, he looked at Ethan. </p><p> "G’morning, Eth,” Callum smiled. Ethan smiled back, which made him remember where he was. Last night- yesterday- he and his friends had snuck out, got sweets from Honeydukes, and then spent the night at Barney’s? No, Baverly’s. They spent the night at the pub, of course. “We should head back, it looks early enough..” Callum muttered. </p><p> “Right, d’you think Seth liked tonight?” Ethan asked. </p><p> “I think so, He looked so happy..” Callum said, shaking his head, in hopes it would stop spinning. “I’ll wake him.” Ethan warmly smiled at him, before turning to Seth. </p><p> “GET UP. C’MON, LET’S GO. WE DON’T HAVE ALL DAY. WE’RE ABOUT TO LEAVE YOU, SETH. YOU RAVENCLAW, GET UP!” Ethan shaked the black-haired male violently. Seth’s eyes snapped open, “what the- ethan.. For once in your life, shut up.” </p><p> Once Ethan forced them both to stand up and brush themselves off, cleaning up and then getting ready to exit. They were about to leave when the worker they met last night stopped them, "wait. Aren't ya kids? Can't be serving minors.. H'gwarts, right?" </p><p> "Nope. We live across the street, gotta get home to my mum, goodbye, she's serving roasted fish, sir. I'll bring you some at noon. " Ethan said quickly. Pushing the door open, as they ran out. </p><p> "What- what was that?!" Seth whisper-yelled. </p><p> "Acting, and make sure we don't come back anytime soon, I don't know where to find roasted fish. I don't even like fish, really. Too fishy- probably tastes like your mother's-" </p><p> "Ethan, please take my request from earlier and shut up." Seth said groggily. </p><p> "Ouch. Made all that effort for you to have a nice time, and this is what I get?!" </p><p> "Very proud of yourself, aren't you?" </p><p> "You'd be too if you were as likeable as me." </p><p> "Oh, please." </p><p> "Really out hurting my ego, Seth." </p><p> "I know, I know. What I do best…" </p><p> "You little-" </p><p> It was a long way before they got to Hogwarts. And it was certainly later than they expected, but it was sunday. It wasn't like they had classes. Seth didn't have quidditch practice until a week later, which was why Ethan thought of the idea to plan something for him. </p><p> Callum tried to say something about the way they should enter but Ethan assured him that, "it's not even lunch yet. We'll be fine." </p><p> It was not fine. Quite the opposite, it was Lunch in the great hall, rumours brewing about the mysterious, chaser Seth, the sweet,  unknown Hufflepuff and what had happened. And they had thought nobody noticed them. </p><p> The entire great hall went silent as they listened into what Ethan was saying. </p><p> “Careful, wouldn’t want to be caught by Dumbledore..” the hufflepuff looked at Seth, before glancing at the gryffindor. </p><p> “I hope I didn’t worry Vlad too much,” Callum muttered to himself. </p><p> “Oh, Callum, don’t be silly.” Ethan said lovingly, “nobody cares about you as much as I do.” </p><p> Callum stopped talking after that, preferring to look away from Ethan and stay closer to Seth. Something about those words hit deeper, like an axe cutting ruthlessly through wood. It hurt more than it should’ve. Ethan didn’t mean that, he didn’t, he was just- Callum didn’t know what he was doing, but he wasn’t going to question anything. </p><p> “Old dumbledore doesn’t know-” Ethan joked to himself before stopping. </p><p> “Excuse me, boys,” Headmaster Dumbledore said, frowning. “Please tell me why you were absent for an entire day.” </p><p> The three boys just stared at Headmaster Dumbledore in shock for a while before Seth spoke, “what do you mean?” </p><p> “ ‘what do you mean?’ Merbery, you left yesterday, and did not return for the night, which means- you left Hogwarts.” Professor Snape said, sounding rather spiteful. </p><p> “I wouldn’t say we left,” Ethan said, his tone honeyed graciously and an awfully fake yet charming smile dawning his lips, “we just wanted to congratulate our friend for becoming a chaser, and we didn’t intend to be gone for so long. It was a simple gesture of our long-lasting friendship, and although I am sorry for staying away for so long, how long really was it? I’d say we went for a few hours at most..” </p><p> “Bynes, you were gone for most of the day yesterday and all night. You know that.” The potions master said angrily. </p><p> “Were we?” Ethan muttered blankly before contorting his face into a sorry-smile, “ah, my mistake. But still, can you blame me for wanting to do something nice? It didn’t harm anybody, professor Snape, and you must remember how important friendship is, you do remember having friends, right?..” </p><p> Professor Snape walked off to let Headmaster Dumbledore handle the situation. </p><p> “Do you realize the consequences of your actions, boys?” Headmaster Dumbledore asked calmly. “We might have to-” </p><p> “I don’t think those will be necessary!” Somebody said, which Callum recognized as Professor Lockhart. “They didn’t do anything too wrong, just harmless fun.” </p><p> “You, Ethan, right?” Professor Lockhart asked, which Ethan confirmed, he continued talking. “I don’t blame what Ethan did, it was for a good cause. He’s a good boy who didn’t mean any harm.” </p><p> “Gilderoy. You can’t possibly be suggesting we don’t punish them-” Headmaster dumbledore said. </p><p> “That’s exactly what I’m suggesting, headmaster.” Lockhart said dismissively before turning to Seth fondly. “He’s an excellent chaser, very talented and likable, he’s got a lot going for him.” </p><p> “Thank you, sir.” Seth’s smile wasn’t kind like Professor Lockhart’s, it was more proud but Professor Lockhart, who was currently beaming at the ravenclaw, didn’t notice. </p><p> “You're a really good kid.” Professor Lockhart’s tone was fatherly, “and I was a ravenclaw too, Seth. We have a lot in common, although you may not see it at first glance..” </p><p> “Now that’s settled, you three are dismissed for now.” Professor Lockhart smiled at all of them, a smile that was so bright, Callum almost looked away from guilt. He shouldn’t feel guilty, though. He did something nice for his friends. </p><p> Walking down the great hall to get to their respective common rooms was strange. Callum couldn’t help but hear the things they were saying. </p><p>  "I left bed for a few minutes and got two detentions from filch, yet they got off scotch free with this.” </p><p> “That’s Seth Merbery, met him a few times, he’s pretty cool, right?” </p><p> “I wonder what they did? D’you think they aren’t telling the truth?” </p><p> “Can you believe how Lockhart treated Merbery?!” </p><p> “Professor Lockhart handled this so well.. He’s so perfect!” </p><p> “That was amazing. I never thought Bynes could do something like that.” </p><p> People said much more, things about favouritism and how it wasn’t right that they got away with it. But it wasn’t all negative, other people were praising them (mostly Seth and Ethan) of how brave their stunt was and how exciting it must’ve been. </p><p> Callum felt tired. He just wanted to talk to Joel, so once he found his quill, he wrote to him after a few hours of thinking of what to say. </p><p> “Joel?” </p><p> “Callum, what happened? Everybody’s talking about it.” </p><p> “Ethan just wanted to congratulate Seth getting a position on the quidditch team. And speaking of that, Seth told me that you didn’t get into the slytherin team.” </p><p> “Yeah, I didn’t. Bet he was celebrating that.” </p><p> “He wasn’t,” Callum started to write before remembering, “well, kind of was but he was mainly proud of the fact he got into the ravenclaw team.” </p><p> “Joel, I have a question.” </p><p> “Something wrong?” </p><p> “Why doesn’t Seth like you anymore? You got along fine on the train.” </p><p> “Bye, Callum, I'm too tired for this.”</p><p> “See you later, I’m not sure if i’m ready to hear your answer.” </p><p> “Just know, whatever Seth or Ethan says, I really do care about you. Your one of my best friends and I don’t want to lose you because of them.” </p><p> Callum didn’t know how to show his emotions, how happy he was, how safe he felt, so instead, he scribbled a happy face and hoped that Joel would understand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. "Condescending bitch."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dhsjjedx how do you like this? I'm v proud of this chapter! At the end, is Vlad's P.O.V btw :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rumours calmed down after a while luckily. Callum wished they stopped sooner but for now, he was happy they were gone. </p><p> He had plans to talk with Colin later, but right now he was listening to Ethan. He wasn’t sure what his dear friend was talking about, as he seemed to change subjects every few sentences or so. </p><p> “Are you even listening?” Ethan asked, annoyed. </p><p> “Er- of course, I am.” </p><p> “Hmph,” Ethan didn’t look angry, but he didn’t look too happy either. “Anyways, d’you think I should start making myself more well-known?” </p><p> “What?” </p><p> “Like, we’ll be here for a few more years, and didn’t it feel nice to have everybody’s eyes on you? To have everybody talking about you?” </p><p> “Not really?” </p><p> Ethan gave a sympathetic smile, “of course you wouldn’t want that, you’re Callum.” </p><p> He didn’t know what his friend meant by that, but he chose to see that as a good thing. “How have you and Shelby been doing?” </p><p> “Oh, I’ve been playing her all summer. Such a lovely guitar, really. Don’t know what I could do without her.” </p><p> “Wonderful, any improvements in your. . guitar-ing?” </p><p> “I haven’t been playing it for nothing all summer, I’ve been getting better, very much better.” </p><p> “That’s- wonderful- Ethan, you’re so talented.” </p><p> “I know, I know. Glad somebody around here sees it.” </p><p> They sat in peaceful silence for a while, Callum leaning on Ethan, fighting the urge to fall asleep and Ethan humming an unknown song like a lullaby. “Are you excited for Halloween, heard they’re doing something big this year.” his friend finally says, his voice barely higher than a whisper. </p><p> “I am. Can’t wait to see what’s happening, I heard there’s going to be-” Callum started to say before looking at the time. </p><p> “Merlin, I’m going to be late! Can’t have Colin waiting!” He said, jumping away from Ethan’s delicate touches. </p><p> “Do you have to go?” Ethan muttered, his tone soft but annoyance was clear in his voice. </p><p> “Of course I do, I can’t just cancel-” </p><p> “I mean, you kind of could.” </p><p> “Ethan,” Callum lightly said, “you can get started on your ‘popularity plan’ while I’m gone..” </p><p> The hufflepuff nodded, pleased that Callum remembered. Callum walked away from his friend, and then went up the spiral staircase, bidding farewell to that strange cat-clock and with a whisper of, “hecate,” he was gone. </p><p> “You aren’t spending enough time with me anymore,” Ethan huffed the moment he left, grabbing a book. </p><p> </p><p> Callum went to go look for Colin, who was going to be in the gryffindor common room since that was where they planned to meet up. Colin was nice, one of his only gryffindor friends. Although, he had what Callum wouldn’t call an obsession, but it was close to that. </p><p> The gryffindor common room was rather barren, nobody in sight, which confused him since Colin was supposed to be here by now. As he stood, nibbling on his lip as he searched, a habit he hasn’t quite shaken out of yet. </p><p> Then suddenly, flashes of light blurred his vision. The sound of vigorous clicks of a camera. Gryffindor robes and the smell of crisp parchment. There he was. </p><p> Colin Creevey. </p><p>“Colin!” Callum smiled, clasping his shoulder friendly. The first year smiles back, and finishes taking his last picture of him. Colin did take a lot of pictures of him, didn’t he? That was a bit strange, Callum thought to himself. </p><p> “Callum!” Colin said back happily. “How are you?” </p><p> “Good, good. How about you?” He asked. </p><p> “I’ve been wonderful, more than that! I met Harry, and he’s just as amazing as people say! I’ve never met anybody- nobody- like him, so heroic. Truly a gryffindor. I wish I was like him, Callum, I really do.” Colin gushed, a look of true adoration on his face. </p><p> </p><p> “I think you’re fine just the way you are,” he said. Colin ought to like himself more, as he was a nice boy, energetic and creative too. “Anyways, how is your photography?” </p><p> “Great! I’ve learnt how to make the photos move.” </p><p> “Oh, really?” </p><p> “Yeah, look!” Colin chirps, and hands Callum a picture of, well, Harry Potter. Potter seemed to be unaware that he was being taken a picture of, blinking and absent mindedly writing on a piece of parchment. </p><p> “...That’s nice..” he murmured, forcing himself to smile. Colin grinned. </p><p> Their conversation went by more normally after that. Subjects like the weather, quidditch (which Callum tried to engage in but he didn't really have an interest in it) and Professor Snape were discussed. </p><p> It was all going great, as Callum liked Colin's company. Until Callum's right arm started to feel strange. </p><p> First, it was okay. Just felt slightly itchy, then it got more intense. </p><p> It felt like it was being dunked into the flames of the wildest fire, lava being poured carelessly onto directly into the veins on his arm. It was unbearable. </p><p> "S-so sorry, Colin.. But- arm- hurts- so sorry-" he muttered out, shaking his right arm in hopes of doing something. It didn't work. </p><p> "It's alright, you should head to Madam Pomfrey. She'll fix you right up." Colin said, concerned. </p><p> Callum wasted no time in saying goodbye. Every minute he stayed there, his arm felt worse. </p><p> It hurt so bad and by the time he found Ethan, (who looked like he was waiting for him) he didn't care who was watching. All that mattered was that the pain (although not completely gone) was getting better. </p><p> "Eth- Ethan- Eth-" Callum held himself close to his friend, who gladly accepted it. </p><p> "What happened, Cal?" Ethan said in a soft voice.  </p><p> "Arm. Hurts. A lot." </p><p> "You're going to have to form a sentence, dear," Ethan said loftly. "I can't understand you yet." </p><p> He allowed Callum to stammer out a few words, bringing himself almost to tears because his arm wouldn't stop hurting. It hurt so much- so so so much- what did he do to deserve this? It burned- oh, it burned- </p><p> "Relax, I was only teasing." Ethan finally said playfully. A smile tugged at the hufflepuff's face, as if they were only playing a game. </p><p> "Just- relax, okay? I promise it'll be over soon. Stay close, okay?" He ruffled Callum's auburn-coloured hair, softly humming the same tune as earlier. </p><p> "Mhm.." Callum hastily sat down next to where Ethan was heading, as the other male smiled at his friend. All Callum could think was how much it hurt, and how it felt better when Ethan was there. He needed to stay close to Ethan. Just listen to Ethan and it'll be alright. </p><p> He heard the murmuring of other voices, but he couldn't hear properly as the world seemed to be deafening around him. His arm still felt like it was being banged over and over against a burning piece of harsh wood but he could still see okay. </p><p> There were other hufflepuffs, judging by their robes. Ethan was talking to them, saying something important probably. </p><p> He wouldn't know as the warmth of his friend (Ethan made everything better, he would never ever hurt him) consumed him and he was out like a light. </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> "Ethan Bynes," Vlad started, glaring angrily, "what did you do?" </p><p> "Nothing," Ethan smiled, something that just looked horrible, "is it so wrong to want to spend time with one of my bestest friends?" </p><p> Callum Aiken, a very sweet boy Vlad met in his second year, was currently sleeping beside Ethan, the hufflepuff who joined their ranks last year. </p><p> Vlad didn't want to curse at a child, especially a hufflepuff but that didn't mean his thoughts were all happy. Prick, absolute prick. Ethan Bynes, who did he think he was? To hurt somebody with a gift like magic. </p><p> Vlad gritted his teeth, "the friar wants to have a talk with you." </p><p> "Oh?" Ethan quirked an eyebrow, looking confused. Little monster didn't know what was happening. </p><p> You see, the friar, Hufflepuff's ghost, watched the entire thing happen with them. And in all of Vlad's two years at Hogwarts, he never saw the ghost too upset. </p><p> That was, until today. The friar was livid. </p><p> As Ethan walked away, Vlad was forced to remember what had happened once he saw the trembling gryffindor boy. Forcing him to speak like that or to try to, why did Ethan even do that? Poor lad probably already felt embarrassed. </p><p> "Condescending bitch." he muttered, before turning away from his thoughts to comfort the sleeping boy. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sword-fighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>6- Vlad's favourite flower is a chamomile<br/>7- Aurora likes baking, as it was her father's favourite thing to do for her. Her mother wasn't around much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Callum sees is Vlad. The older male is holding him, cradling him gently. His arm doesn’t hurt too much anymore, which is good. Very good. </p><p> “Where’s Ethan?” he asked sleepily. </p><p> Vlad’s eyes flash with anger at the name, but quickly calm over. “He’s..not here right now.” </p><p> “Alright,” he said. Callum looked around. He looked normal but the one thing that was out of place was the bandages, carefully placed on his right arm, not quite soaked in blood but there were traces of it. When he tried to inviestate it, Vlad pulled his numb hands away from his right arm. </p><p> “He did some damage to you, no clue where he learned it from,” Vlad muttered darkly before saying in a much softer voice, “don’t pick at the bandages, I just wrapped them an hour ago.” </p><p> Callum winced at the reddish-white bandages one last time before turning to Vlad, “where are we?” </p><p> “Ah, we’re..not important, we’re about to leave anyway. You sleep very deeply, Callum.” </p><p> And with that, Callum got up, as he couldn’t just lay around all day. Vlad seemed to be upset about that, though. Said something about how his wounds weren’t fully healed, which he responded by asking about them as he didn’t think he had any. </p><p> After bidding Vlad a farewell, he wandered around the castle a bit. He wasn’t sure where he was going, just lost in his thoughts. </p><p> A familiar face approached him. It took a while for Callum to snap out of his trance, but once he did, he realized who it was. Messy, dark hair and ghostly pale skin that went rosy whenever he was near him, almond-brown eyes that would light up in excitement: Seth Merbery. </p><p> “Callum,” his dear- so very dear- friend said. “Pleasure to see you, we haven’t talked in a while.” </p><p> “That isn’t true.. We write almost every night,” Callum said happily. Seth, he would never hurt him. Ethan hadn’t hurt him either- of course, to his knowledge. </p><p> “That isn’t the same, I mean- sure, we write, but I never get to see you. Not with Ethan around, anyway.” Seth said, a bit of resentment in his voice. </p><p> “I’m sure we can make up for that now, can’t we?” Callum offered, not sure how to feel about the comment about Ethan. </p><p> “We can. I’d love to show you what I’ve been learning, c’mon.” </p><p> Callum followed Seth around for a bit, without a clue where he was going. He trusted Seth though, as why shouldn’t he? Seth was amazing, the first friend he’d ever made. The ravenclaw led him to a barren area, outside the castle, it seemed to be in the forest, and it also seemed like Seth went here often. </p><p> There were cut tree logs, placed as sitting spots, and to Callum’s surprise, two chests (one that was rather small and the other one was more rectangle-shaped) that looked to be locked by magic ( if the purple glow around them was anything to go by.)</p><p> “What- what do you do here?” </p><p> “I.. Let me demonstrate.” Seth said, sighing in content. </p><p> Seth walked over to one of the chests, which appeared to be in good condition, grabbed his wand and muttered, “aperta virtus.” The chest opened with a loud clunk, and when Callum peered inside, he saw something he couldn’t believe. The chest looked to be bottomless, black, but not empty. It reminded Callum of a vortex of some kind. </p><p> Seth grinned and reached, pulling out something he couldn’t believe the other male owned. A sword, one so luxurious yet medieval that Callum wondered where on earth he got it from. Luxurious enough that it looked very nice, but that didn’t mean it was refined. The sword, looked to be made of a cross between steel and iron, had this used yet elegant aura to it that he couldn’t place. </p><p> The ravenclaw seemed to notice he was staring. “The chests are a charm I learned with Lockhart. Bit of a blockhead but he knows some stuff, that guy." He continued, "always willing to 'help out,' especially with ravenclaws. Especially with me." </p><p> Seth looked a bit annoyed at the last part, Callum could tell he was remembering the scene that happened with Professor Lockhart. Professor Lockhart was extra fatherly one day, much to the amusement of the slytherins that were there, and Seth's scowl was unforgettable. </p><p> Seth turned his attention back to the sword. "You see this?" He asked, to which Callum nodded vigorously, "found it- or- stole it- someplace and- it's very old, was very poor quality before I got to it. Now, still not my favourite but I have to work with what I got." </p><p> Callum was amazed. He wanted to know more. Repair his friendship with Seth. He hoped the other male would forgive him for being such a bad friend. </p><p> "Can you show me?" Callum excitedly said. </p><p> Seth seemed to thrive off his enthusiasm. "Of course, of course. We're getting to that part." </p><p> Callum smiled but that hesitantly faded once he heard footsteps creeping behind them. Seth noticed quickly, not the footsteps but how Callum turned from excited to almost alert. </p><p> "Bah!" shouted a male in slytherin robes (Callum was forcibly reminded of Joel, who both Ethan and Seth discouraged he talk about) and turquoise-blue eyes. </p><p> Alex. </p><p> "Pastor!" Callum called out. Seth looked over and said quite loudly, "who is he?" </p><p> "I'm his best friend," the slytherin proclaimed, looking up at the ravenclaw, who was only a bit taller than him. </p><p> Callum hated being short. While Alex only had to look up to a few people, mostly elders like fourth years and the like, Callum would look up to his peers, the teachers, everybody. He had bigger problems but right now, he liked the safety of complaining about his height over thinking about what Ethan did to his bandaged arm. </p><p> "You?" Seth snarled, before saying, "that's clearly untrue." </p><p> "Merlin, you act just like Felix said you would.." </p><p> "What's he been saying about me?!" </p><p> "Nothing, nothing." Alex waved him away, "I see you two are doing..something.. I best be joining!" </p><p> "Better you than that scum Felix." Seth said, which made Alex smile. </p><p> “Now, I’m glad we have an audience for what we’re about to do.” he said, glancing at Callum.</p><p> Seth reached in the endless chest, pulling out another sword (“it’s easier for us to have the same tools”) that didn’t look as fancy as Seth’s but didn’t look too bad. It was a mix of iron and stone, a bit weaker to Seth’s knowledge, but Alex assured him that due to his abilities, he’d be just as powerful. </p><p> “Let’s get the show started,” Alex said, looking excited. </p><p> “I must agree.”</p><p> Alex was the first to swing, barely missing Seth’s side, as the Ravenclaw moved away in time. The fight was starting, and it already felt intense as they hurled jeers at each other during it. Alex was a free-style fighting, light, making moves along the go, while Seth was murderous, rough, and not one to back down. </p><p> There was tackling, being thrown to the ground like a prisoner, the swords that were once so dainty had turned into what they were meant to be as the fight grew on. Callum wasn’t sure what they were doing, as he never saw a sword fight before and he wasn’t sure these two had either. </p><p> Seth practically burned with hatred, every move looked as if it were meant to kill. There weren’t any rules yet, so neither didn’t seem to know when to stop. Callum had started cheering for them, alternating between cheering for Seth or for Alex. After all, he was both of their friends. </p><p> Alex’s movements were like one of a knight, or perhaps even a king. Professional, sometimes. But it was Alex, so they were never too textbook. He would always find a way to spice up the movements, find a way to make it special. Alex liked entertainment, and he liked being funny, so that was what he was doing. Comments, one-liners, Alex was made for the job of narrating.</p><p> Callum wasn’t sure which one was better. He suspected Seth, as he was practicing all summer to be a chaser and loved fighting, but Alex just felt different. Alex was strong, determined to make a show so much that it worked. Normally, Callum would be mortified to see people he liked fighting but they both made it so fun because they were having fun. </p><p> The show ended when the lights went off. Night was approaching and none ever noticed. Callum stood up, and started clapping, earning laughs from his two friends. </p><p> “Impress you, didn’t I?” Seth teased light-heartingly. </p><p> “Self obsessed as ever. He was clearly only paying attention to me,” interrupted Alex. </p><p> “You were both great- wait, wait. What’s that?” Callum asked, seeing Alex’s dress-shirt, as both of the fighter’s robes were put to the side before the sword match, was drenched in blood. </p><p> “This one over here,” Alex said, pointing at Seth like a child wanting to get another in trouble, “decided it’d be great fun to slice my shoulder open.” </p><p> “I did not slice that open- you’re so dramatic.” The ravenclaw huffed. </p><p> “Hit me right over with that sword.” Alex glared playfully at his opponent. </p><p> “C’mon, Callum, let’s leave him to die in the forest.” </p><p> “CALLUM! DID YOU HEAR THAT?” </p><p> “Let’s get to the castle, if we’re lucky, only ghosts will be waiting to expel us.” Callum said, trying to hide his light laughs. Seth walked on one side of him, standing tall and silent yet with an accepting smile planted on his face. Alex walked on the other, whispering in his loudest voice and making comical faces. </p><p> They were very different but Callum couldn’t see his life without them the same. </p><p> Perhaps he was getting too attached, but that was just him. He’ll worry about that later but right now, he enjoys the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Making an invite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I MADE THIS IN LIKE LESS THAN 7 HOURS!! I USUALLY TAKE LIKE 2 DAYS PER CHAPTER SO THIS IS REALLY COOL!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan was acting strange after his talk with the hufflepuff ghost. He kept giving him gifts, some small, all very expensive. Callum was grateful, of course, as his hufflepuff friend never should have to buy anything for him. It was weird, to be overly cared for by Ethan, who seemed to be under the impression that he was being subtle. </p><p> Apart from that, things were as normal as they could be. Seth was the one who got most of his attention out of him and Ethan. Ethan’s plan of popularity was working, more and more people stopped in the hall to greet him happily, some even getting out of the way so that the hufflepuff would be more comfortable. </p><p> People would naturally gravitate towards Ethan, but Seth gathered some admiration, as people wanted to know more about the guy Ethan would stop by to see. </p><p> Callum missed Joel. He missed him a lot. He never got to see him anymore. The only slytherin he was ‘allowed’ to talk to was Alex, because they were relatively neutral towards him. So that was the reason Callum currently stayed up until the early hours of the morning, crafting the most beautiful invite he could make. </p><p> It was in no ways simple, as his artist skills lacked at best and were downright bad at worst, but once it was all done, it looked great as he used various spells and charms from his spellbook to make it better. On the outside of the envelope, was simple, made of fine materials that would shine in the light, and with pressed purple wax to seal it. The invitation itself was carefully put together, taking about two hours, and in loopy, happy letters asked one request: to spend the day together on Halloween. </p><p> He couldn’t wait to see Joel that day because if he didn’t do it now, he wouldn't be able to give it to him, as Halloween was very close. He hadn’t talked to Joel that much since he was often discouraged from it, and it was quite upsetting. He wasn’t being a good friend, and it ate him alive more times than not. </p><p> He should be better. </p><p> It was only fair to his friends. To Ethan. To everybody. For putting up with him, and he wasn’t even good enough to make it worth it. </p><p> That’s when he decided that he simply had to make up with Joel. Callum clutched the invite close, making sure it didn’t get wrinkled and went to find him. He didn’t know where to find the brown-haired slytherin, as he wasn’t a slytherin but a gryffindor. He frowned when he thought that. He barely had friends in his own house, perhaps in good reason as he couldn’t disappoint more people. </p><p> Searching around the castle, he found Joel standing idly in the hall, talking calmly to a fellow slytherin. His dark-blue eyes didn’t shine anymore, they mostly looked around in contempt but the faceless slytherin either didn’t notice or care. They looked to be deep in conversation. </p><p>“Hi,” Callum said awkwardly. His words weren’t coming out correctly, and the red flush on his cheeks didn’t help him feel confident about this. </p><p> “Hello?” Joel appeared to be trying to be uninterested but the amusement in his voice was ever so present. There was something else in his cold eyes, something hidden so well that not even the unknown slytherin didn’t see, as they were chuckling softly. </p><p> “Aren’t you the cutest thing,” Joel’s friend (?) said patronizingly. </p><p> “Shut up, Noah.” Joel snarled, before his somber eyes looked to Callum’s hand. “Give me that.”</p><p> Callum shuffled his hands and thrusted the envelope towards Joel. He takes his time opening it, glancing at Callum’s desperate stance. Once he finally gets to the letter, with Noah trying to see what he was reading, he says nothing for a few minutes. </p><p> “If he doesn’t say yes, go with me.” said a voice, “we both know you’ll have a better time..” </p><p> “Pastor,” Callum said, waving him off playfully. “Not the time.” </p><p> “You know him?” Joel said, his displeased eyes looking right at Alex. Noah scowled. </p><p> “I’m his best friend,” Alex said matter-a-factly. “We’ve been ditching you because-” </p><p> “He’s not telling the truth,” He says quickly, trying to soothe the situation. “S-so.. what do you say?” </p><p> Joel rereads the letter, then turns back to Callum with an unreadable expression on his face. “Sure. but be ready to answer some questions.” </p><p> “I’ll see y-you there!” Callum couldn’t help the stutter, as he watched in happiness as two slytherins walked away. He then looks at Alex, “what have you been telling him? Everybody?” </p><p> “Nothing. Just a few… nothing.” Alex smiles in that way he does, making Callum smile back. </p><p> “Shall we?” he said, “I’ve been wanting to read a bit of that weird book I have with somebody.” </p><p> “Okay,” Alex drags him out the castle. “Let’s go.” </p><p> They go outside, in the area that’s next to the lake. Callum thinks that Alex likes that lake, as he always tests whatever madam Potentia gave him. He still has a lot of questions about everything and he’s still finding things out but he’s going to get through it. He was given his fire for a reason. </p><p> Callum shows Alex the once burnt book. The other males grabs it, and promptly opens it to a random page, page forty-two. </p><p>“ ‘How to control elementa; 1893, March 21st.’ “ Alex read outloud. “ ‘Elementa is a gift to the human body, given by the upper mistress that only those suited for can control’- blah, blah, blah- alright this is the part we want : ‘Each person with elementa is different thus controls it different but there are precautions to take that you must and ideas the fellow human would need to understand. The first being that elementa is given, not freely, but by choice to the upper mistress. The upper mistress, as many would say, does not follow the type of rules this world provides but- that is beside our topic today. How do you control your gift? The answer is simple. You use it. You learn, you grow with your element and your element grows with you.’ “ </p><p> “Merlin, he sounds like an inspirational card.” Alex said light-heartingly. </p><p> “D’you think he knows what he’s talking about?” </p><p> “I mean, yeah. He has to, or else this book wouldn’t be important.” </p><p> “Show me your water ‘element’ thing again, I want to observe.” </p><p> “Only if you show me your fire ‘element’ thing again.” </p><p> “That’s a deal, Pastor.” </p><p> Neither of them noticed the faint clicking behind them, nor noticed how a giggling gryffindor boy took them with a very delighted smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note! (I promise they'll be more fun facts in the next one but this chapter is 2,758 words long and I finished it all in like less than 5 hours) AAAAA!! First part is ofc Callum's P.O.V, as always. Since he's our protag. Whenever there's that thick text border, that means the p.o.v is changing btw. This chapter, we get to see Ethan's P.O.V AND I LOVE WRITING HIM I SWEAR- ALSO I LIKE WRITING THINGS THAT LEAVE IT UP TO THE READER WHAT HAPPENS!! ITS VERY FUN TO LET THE IMAGINATION RUN WILD AND JUST... WRITE! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! I'M TIRED. IT'S 1:12 AND I HAVE SCHOOL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day. He’d be spending all his time with Joel today. He missed the slytherin, very much so. Although Alex was usually in his presence, he wasn’t the same as Joel Felix. Nobody was the same as Joel Felix. Merlin, he missed that name. </p><p> Practically skipping to where they said they’d meet, he saw Joel, with his calm brown hair and blue eyes, and slytherin robes. He rushed over excitingly, a dazzling smile already on his lips. “Hey! You came!” he exclaimed, more than happy that his friend came. He doesn’t deserve it. He should’ve been better. </p><p> “Why wouldn’t I have?” is his friend’s response. Joel looks more relaxed than before with Noah. Although it's after the hallowe'en feast, the day is still early, and Callum planned on spending every bit of it with Joel. His friend. “Where should we go?” Callum asks. </p><p> “Hm. They don’t have maybe places to go,” Joel said, forcibly reminding Callum of the room. The room was a place for him and Ethan, he’d be breaking an unspoken agreement, a promise, if he told. “We can just walk around.” the slytherin finally says. </p><p> “That works,” Callum agreed. So, they walk. Together. It’s peaceful. Too peaceful. It’s a while before anybody dares to say a word. Callum doesn’t mind it, though. He likes looking at Joel, admiring how amazing he is. He’s surprised Joel even wanted to see him. </p><p> “How do you feel about Alex?” Joel asked, looking at him weird. His facial expression is unreadable, like he doesn’t want to reveal anything. That’s strange. But he doesn’t want to judge and have Joel leave him. He would rather say something completely idiotic in front of the slytherins who called him a mudblood than have Joel leave. </p><p> “He’s alright.” Callum said fondly. “Very interesting guy, met him while at the first gryffindor-slytherin quidditch match last year and he’s stuck around me ever since then.” </p><p> “He says a lot ‘bout you two. How your best friends and that you come crying to him about how much you can’t stand me. Always bragging about how you have connected dreams because your friendship is so strong.” Joel said in a weird voice. His eyes are dark again, like a stormy sea that had waves strong enough to kill even the most experienced pirates.</p><p> “I do not do all that,” Callum objects, feeling his face go red at the scenes his mind plays out. Alex telling everybody and their mothers lies (mostly, they do have connected dreams, in a way, but Callum would never disrespect his friends) and having Joel, probably every slytherin hear. It was simply outrageous. </p><p> Then why did he smile at the thought of all that? Only Alex would do something that absolutely insane. Make up stories for the purpose of Callum hearing it and having a reaction. Only Alex would do that. “Merlin, he’s so silly.” Callum mutters, before seeing Joel’s hurt expression. </p><p> “Do you like him better than me?” There’s a hint of insecurity in his voice, more than a few. Joel sounds incomplete, like a man who’s already lost enough. Callum doesn’t know why but he immediately responds. </p><p> “I don’t. Nobody can ever replace you, Joel.” he said, throwing his arms around Joel. Joel engulfs himself in the hug, his scattered but ever-so-present heartbeat against Callum’s. He missed this. And Callum has the feeling Joel missed it too. </p><p> “Sometimes I worry.” Joel said, as they step into an abandoned restroom. “That one day you’ll hate me like Merbery and.. and..  Bynes do. I just, it’s a lot. The only other ‘friends’ I can get are terrible. They hate people like you, and they’re wrong. They’re so wrong. If I don’t comply, I won’t have anybody outside of you a-and what if I lose you, Callum? What if, one day, you hate me like everybody else, outside of bad people I have to pretend to like, here does?” </p><p> Callum’s mouth went dry as he tried to form a sentence. “I can never hate you.” that sentence is all too true as Callum loved his friend so much that he didn’t think he could ever feel hatred towards him ever. </p><p> “Are you sure?” Joel looked over to him, there’s tears in his eyes, almost ready to fall, and his voice was strained, about to break, about to shatter like a piece of glass. He never saw Joel like this. It made him want to assure him over and over that he could never be replaced, that he loved him so much, all the feelings he didn’t even know he had. </p><p> “I am.” was all he said. It took a few moments for him to realize that the slytherin friend was crying. They were small sounds, hushed up ones, comparable to whispers. Callum noticed the way his unsteady breaths would hitch, as the other male cried.</p><p> He wasn't sure how to do this right, but Merlin, he will try. Callum intermingled his hand with Joel, something that calmed the slytherin down. Not all was well, though. He was still crying, although it had lessened. </p><p> "Joel?" Callum looked into the reddened eyes of his friend. "Hey- hey, it's 'tis alright- well, maybe not alright- but- er- hello? Um- I- I really like you, Joel, you are- your great- my, well not first- forth friend I ever made and- and- you mean so much to me." Once those words came out, Callum wanted to force them back in. He was being too strong, Joel would think he's weird. Sentimental. He's messed up, hasn't he? </p><p> Joel's small laugh breaks through Callum's thoughts, like the beaming sun shining through clouds. It makes Callum laugh. Then, before they both know it, they are on their hands and knees wheezing. Callum doesn't even know what's funny but it feels so much better to laugh. Tear tracks on Joel's face, laying like fools in an abandoned girl's restroom, and unbreakable smile on both of their faces were not what Callum Aiken expected but he wouldn't trade it in for the world.</p><p> They are forced to part ways as Joel has to finish a potions' essay. Callum embraces Joel much longer than he needed to, but he so desperately did not want to leave him and Joel felt the same. </p><p> Callum walks out, a few moments after Joel left and after walking a bit around, he hears yelling. He wonders who it could be, as the hallowe'en feast was over and the excitement mostly died down. </p><p> Heading towards the yelling, he starts listening. He can't hear the words but he hears two voices. </p><p> Seth Merbery. </p><p> Ethan Bynes. </p><p> "Eth? Seth?" He calls out tiredly, yawning a bit. There's ghosts everywhere. Must be a party. He should be going to bed soon- </p><p> He sees Ethan get his wand from somewhere in his robe, point it at him, and say, "simul confundunt!" </p><p> Against his will, his eyes became blurry and he felt himself fall to the ground. It feels like his memory is being wiped away clean as he starts to get drowsy. Maybe not wiped clean, but something like that- </p><p> He can't think. Every thought disappears as soon as it starts to form. He closes his eyes. And when he opens them, the spell has taken over. </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> He didn't mean to use that spell, really. It was just his first thought when he saw his dear gryffindor. </p><p> Everything was going so well. So perfect. Callum forgave him for that little incident that occurred when- he didn't want to talk about it now. Not when his gryffindor is laying on the ground, so vulnerable, without him. </p><p> He crouches down, ignoring the looks he gets from those ghosts. He really shouldn't have picked this place to start a verbal fight with that ravenclaw. He almost doesn't want to help Callum up, as at that moment, it felt like they were the only two people in that horrible room Nearly Headless Nick chose to host his deathday party. </p><p> But alas, he does, and Ethan almost regrets his past statements as now, he can see his gryffindor in nice, darkly lit lighting. He can see every detail of his face, can look into those ivory-brown eyes without making it weird. His gryffindor looks away from the capturing gaze, which is expected as Callum never seemed to like confrontation. </p><p> Ethan simply couldn't help but laugh a little at his bewildered expression, watching as his dear gryffindor's shoulders sink further. He doesn't mean to make him feel bad, but he can be so utterly adorable at times. Callum was his bestest, most loyal friend, and he had known him since day one. Nobody could care about Callum like him, except maybe Seth but he was too violent for Callum to even look at him the same way he probably does Ethan. </p><p> Ethan was the most important person in his life, that was simply a fact. Nobody liked the auburn haired boy as much as he did. He watches as his gryffindor, his friend, his best friend, his- not anybody else's- gryffindor, stutter out words, questioning where he is, what they're doing here. </p><p> "The more important question is," Ethan says, barely hiding a triumphant smirk, "what are you doing here?" </p><p> "M-me? I was just.." Callum trails off, clearly not knowing, looking anywhere but at him. Ethan goes to grab his hand, but once he gets the feel the amazingly warm skin- Callum pulls away. </p><p> He doesn't just pull away, he shakes the hand off. That won't do at all. This was their second year. In first year, Callum let him touch him whenever he wanted. Callum should trust him. Who did this to him? Who made him doubt his trust so much that he doesn't even allow him to feel him anymore? </p><p> Ethan firmly holds the hand again. Callum looks at him, his eyes pleading. Ethan's light green eyes are stern, not daring to show any of the betrayal he felt. Not at Callum, but whoever made him doubt their friendship. </p><p> "Who were you with?" Ethan asks, making his gryffindor squirm uncomfortably. </p><p> "Jus- just Joel." His voice is weak, so weak that it makes him want to hug him and tell him it's okay. Wait, Joel? That sick slytherin. He did something. Maybe it wasn't all Felix, because they've met a few times and no matter what Seth says, he isn't that bad. He's not another Malfoy. But that still doesn't clear his name. </p><p> "I thought I told you to not talk to him?"</p><p> " 'm sorry." Callum looks like he's about to cry. He's overestimated. This must be too much for him. He should reassure him that it's all fine. </p><p> "No point in crying after it's all said and done," he smiles at his best friend. "You won't even remember meeting us here in the morning, Cal."</p><p> "I want to remember," his gryffindor said firmly, seemingly gaining a bit of confidence. That won't due at all, not in times like this. </p><p> "Why? This is a bad memory, dear." Ethan learned at a young age from his father that questioning people makes them doubt and it might be wrong, but this was for the good. He couldn't live without Callum, his bestest friend. </p><p> Callum didn't speak afterwards, having a crestfallen expression on his face. Ethan didn't resist the urge to smirk this time. Callum wouldn't remember this, he had power to do whatever he wanted to him. He wouldn't do anything bad, of course. He was a good friend. </p><p> Getting close to him was one of the things he'd been craving like sweets. It was amazing to be able to touch Callum's face, making his gryffindor laugh softly. Callum looked so happy at his small praises, which quickly turned into big ones that were in almost every sentence. It was a shame that he wasn't able to play like this with Callum when he was 'normal.' This was just simply how it was meant to be. </p><p> To Ethan's dismay, he just had to realize something. </p><p> "You should be in your dormanaity right now," he sighs. Leaning away from the short boy. </p><p> "I'll walk with him." The ravenclaw calmly spoke up. </p><p>"I swear, Seth, you need attention more than you need air." Ethan practically growled, turning to walk near his gryffindor. </p><p> That must've been the wrong move, though. Seth roughly yanked onto his hand, hard enough to leave visible marks. Ethan was barely even facing him when he was slapped.</p><p> "That wasn't a request." Said said with the most vicious anger he had ever heard from somebody so calm (except the friar as the talk he had a few days prior was the first time he'd ever seen a ghost act like that, other than moping, moaning myrtle who he heard stories about every so often.) </p><p> Ethan glared, ready to say something back when he noticed that Callum was still there. Seth exhaled, before returning back to his calm voice, except this time, it was soft and light, like the bastard (a word he'd learned from his father after losing favour with miss Umbridge, a woman who liked to wear pink and was okay at best, and was told by mister Fudge himself that he would be removed from an important project if he wasn't treating miss Umbridge with the highest amount of respect) wanted to make a good impression. </p><p> "You can go back by yourself but if anything happens, just tell Flich that you were looking for Aradia, her and Mrs.Norris get along quite well." Seth said, giving a 'kind' smile (even thinking that reminded him of the stinging in his cheek.) "Good boy." Seth muttered, seeing Callum stumble away to his dormanaity. </p><p> "What was the spell you used?" Seth asked, like he hadn't just hit somebody- not somebody, he wouldn't have minded if it happened to some lowly slytherin- he hit him. "I've never seen it before, quite impressive." </p><p> "I've got a few books, very old ones." Ethan said, feeling quite upset and not knowing how to fill the hollow area in his heart after Callum left. </p><p> "Have… have you heard what Parkinson did?" Ethan starts off, it's not worth it to continue to be mad. </p><p> "That's the rat one, right?" Seth laughs. It was always great fun for them to make fun of the snakes. "Wait, no that's Malfoy." </p><p> Very soon, they are laughing. Seth isn't 'that ravenclaw' anymore. He's his friend right now. They both care about Callum. They laugh together, they smile, they say some not-so-nice comments about slytherins, maybe some gryffindors, and a certain ravenclaw. </p><p> They forget where they are, as ghosts, who have now all gone quiet in disbelief, stared at them. </p><p> "Y'know I'm glad you've started working on your image like me, Seth or 'else you would've turned into Loony Lovegood-" Ethan said, remembering how Seth had been getting talked to by a lot of ravenclaws. It must've gotten around his quidditch skills, or maybe they just like closed off- but not weird- people. </p><p> "Excuse me," said the jolly- well, not jolly right now- friar. His eyes are cold, which should be an accomplishment to a ghost. "I think it's best we have a talk before I go to your head of house. I expected better from a member of hufflepuff." </p><p> As Ethan walked beside- not beside, the friar floated- the friar, ready to hear a disappointed speech, he could see that Seth was getting in a bit of trouble too. </p><p> The grey lady (and other ghosts) glared, not just at Seth but also at him. But the grey lady paid her attention to the ravenclaw, as her and another ghost that Ethan never saw before but reckoned they were in either gryffindor or slytherin, and that they were alive a long, long time ago. </p><p> He supposed he should focus on himself as the friar wasn't just disappointed, he planned on telling his head of house, Miss Sprout. Luckily, (very luckily) he was able to talk him out of it. The hufflepuff ghost was in no way happy about this, but nevertheless, allowed him to go back to the hufflepuff dormanity and get some sleep. </p><p> A few people who were still awake wished him a good sleep, expressed their joy at seeing him, and the like. Although it was annoying to have random strangers say that, instead of Callum, it felt fulfilling enough so that he wished them the same (with his voice not showing how hollow the words were) to keep up appearances. </p><p> Life is good when you have it good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Mudbloods stick together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>8- Ethan loves tea, especially roseberry tea <br/>9- Juliet enjoys to sew in her free time, having gotten into the hobby at her muggle school before going to hogwarts as a method to heal stress</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Something happened with Potter,” Ethan said, his tone serious. Callum stops, looking arounds in the room that is empty because he and his friend are the only people who know about it, “tell me, it can’t be that bad.” </p><p> Halloween passed, with it ending after Joel had to finish his potions’ essay and then, he must’ve gone to bed earlier. He asked Seth about it and he said that he saw him go to the gryffindor dormanity. It felt weird, as he never had problems with his memory, but he was willing to let it go in favour of remembering his times with Joel. </p><p> “Well, you see, there’s this..thing going around. The chamber of secrets, it’s about people like you.. Muggleborns.. You're in danger. People like you are in danger. Just.. me and Seth don’t have to worry but, you, on the other hand..” Ethan’s voice trails off, not a good sign. </p><p> “Isn’t Hogwarts supposed to be safe?” He asked  Ethan unexpectedly smiles, “safe? This is a school for magic-” he sees that Callum isn’t laughing along, “not the time? Okay. I don’t know what advice to give you, Cal. I’ve never had to deal with what you and the muggleborns go through. But just know, I’ll always- try- to help you and keep you safe.” </p><p> “Thanks, Eth.” Callum can’t smile right now. There’s this endless pit in his stomach, like something bad is going to happen and it’s a warning, really. Nothing like this has ever happened at his old schools, but those weren’t magical- they were normal- muggle- schools where the teachers there were sometimes nice, sometimes mean, and followed rules that were set out. Here, however, was different. People like Professor Snape taught, and there were dangers everywhere, and people ignored bullying and- and- ‘I don’t miss my old school,’ Callum thinks firmly. </p><p> He loves Hogwarts, and all it’s strange and unusual factors. But that doesn’t mean he isn’t fearing for his life right now. </p><p> When he starts hearing rumours about how Potter is the heir of slytherin, that a muggleborn died before, he needs to go to an adult. So, during the middle of the day, where everybody else is peacefully having lunch, he goes to find Professor Binns. </p><p> “Professor?” Callum meekly says, opening the door, the creaking isn’t what wakes up Professor Binns. It’s Callum. “Professor Binns? May we talk?” He's been practicing how to sound like he’s from the magical world, as it does no good for people like Malfoy to know that you have two muggle parents. Not in times like this. “I need advisement.” he keeps his voice steady, trying to be strong, he needs to be strong.</p><p> He needs to know that he isn’t going to die.That he’ll live a long, happy life. Not even happy. That he won’t die before he graduates from seventh year. Dying doesn’t seem nice, it must be horrifying to know that you’re dead and there’s nothing you can do, and that you can only haunt people until they pass away and move on without you. Then you're forgotten. </p><p> “Anything I can do for you, boy?” Professor Binns said, quirking a smile on his ghostly face. “It’s ‘about the rumours. The ones about t-the chamber and what it’s doing to muggleborns.” Callum looks at the ground, trying to keep himself from shaking. He was never the strongest. Or the bravest for that matter. The gryffindor robes he was wearing were a sham. </p><p> “Ah, those are just stories. Don’t fret. Silly, little stories made to scare children like you.” Professor Binns dismissives, no doubt trying to be comforting. “Don’t listen to..” the ghost’s eyelids slid, threatening to sleep again, but he opened them wide, “Callum, If anything happened, I would’ve known. I was a teacher back then too. Get back to the great hall, something is telling me that Hufflepuff isn’t pleased to see you gone.” </p><p>Once he heads back to the Hufflepuff table, (honestly, the teachers should’ve noticed by now but Callum had a feeling they just didn’t want to do anything as it was harmless) he sits next to Ethan and somebody else, who he doesn’t know. </p><p> The unknown male glances at Callum’s tie, shrugs, and introduces himself. “I’m Justin.” </p><p> “Callum Aiken.” It was good manners. If somebody says hello, you say it back. If somebody introduces themselves, you do it too. He really hoped Justin wouldn’t mind if he was a gryffindor. He was never the best at being social and whatnot. </p><p> “Are you.. like me?” Justin cautiously whispers, looking around wildly. He isn’t sure what the hufflepuff means until he thinks about it. “Oh.” Callum quickly says, “yeah, I am. Muggle parents, grandparents, and everything.” </p><p> “Good, good. You don’t know who you can trust anymore,” Justin glances to the slytherin table, then to the gryffindor’s, then to the ravenclaw’s. “Between you and me, Potter’s suspicious.” </p><p> “Potter? Isn’t he the one who got rid of You-Know-Who?” Callum’s confused voice seems to calm Justin down of his increased glancing of the other tables. “He did- or so I heard, but he’s suspicious.” </p><p> “I’ll get back to you if I get more information,” Justin said, looking sympathetic. “I wish it was safer for people like us. I love the magical world- never seen anything like it, I was supposed to go to Eton before this. If it weren’t for Professor Lockhart. But that’s beside the point. We’re all going to die because we’re muggleborns.” </p><p> “What?!” Ethan finally talks, practically weezing. Callum can’t tell if he’s laughing or if he’s just in shock. Justin gives him a sharp look, “you’re a pureblood, Ethan. You wouldn’t understand.” </p><p> “I do. I mean- I don’t! But what you're implying is ridiculous, it’s not possible to kill all the muggleborns, just like that!” Ethan rolls his eyes, and then turns to stare at Callum with those same green eyes. “You don’t actually believe him, right? He’s saying nonsense.” </p><p> “I dunno, Ethan.” he looks at Justin, who is glaring triumphantly at the other hufflepuff, “I don’t know.” </p><p> “Purebloods,” Justin huffs next to him, crossing his arms. Vlad, who was previously having a conversation with Aurora and Elizabeth, sighs at the two boys. “Everything alright?” he asked, a bit exasperated but fond, nonetheless. </p><p> “Everything’s great.” Justin looks to be suppressing a glare. Callum forces a smile at Vlad, “just great.” </p><p> Callum nudges Justin, “he’s a halfblood, don’t worry.” Justin’s glare lightens, his lips forming a small smile. </p><p> “Are you excited for winter break?” Justin asks, drinking a spoon full of soup. </p><p> “Of course, I’m going to be staying at the castle this time.” Callum said, “what about you?” </p><p> “I’ll be going back home, I miss my mum.” </p><p> Callum Aiken spends the rest of evening lunch with Justin, who was rather enthusiastic about him. </p><p>  Perhaps he just generally gets along with Hufflpuffs. He didn't know, and didn’t really care but what was important, was paying attention to what Justin was saying as it would be bad manners not to stick by his fellow muggleborn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Smiles of a eagle and a snake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ENJOY!! SETH &amp; ALEX CONTENT!!! WHAT ARE SOME CHARACTERS YOU'D LIKE TO SEE MORE?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Callum couldn’t be happier when winter break finally came. Things were getting scary. Colin Creevey was now lying practically dead in the hospital wing. He looked frozen, terrified, so unlike the boy Callum knew. The boy who was always moving, up and around, and was always vividly describing certain moments in his life. The boy was his friend, and Colin was visited every few tays by Callum. </p><p> Justin (who’s surname he learned was ‘flint-fletchley’) told him all his theories, everything he thought about Potter. As it turns out, Potter wasn’t the hero Callum was first told about by Ethan when they first met, but he knew that he didn’t know Potter. Hermione was friends with Potter, and she assured him that Potter wasn’t trying to kill all the muggleborns. </p><p> He remembered how Ethan reacted when he told him that he would be staying at Hogwarts for winter vacation. </p><p> “I wish you had told me beforehand,” said Ethan, green eyes dulling, “I could’ve arranged for me to stay too.” His hufflepuff friend wasn’t too happy. Not happy at all, if his reaction was anything to show for it. There was somebody happy, though.</p><p> Seth was very excited when Callum told him that he’d be staying at Hogwarts for the break. His friend would have to spend every year at Hogwarts (for a reason he was not told) during the break, and would mostly be alone. But now, he wouldn’t have to because Callum would be staying too. </p><p> He smiled, before hearing a drawling voice say behind him, “what’s he so happy about?” There stood Noah, the guy who was with Joel before. “What d’you want?” Callum sighed, turning to look at the other male.</p><p> “Nothing, nothing, just wanted to give out a little warning,” Noah said. “Mudbloods like you don’t belong here, so stop trying to act like you even deserve to sleep in warmth at night.” he scowled at the end of the sentence, adjusting his robes a bit, and went to leave. </p><p> Callum stopped moving for a few minutes after that, still understanding the worlds and when he did, he sighed. Hogwarts is a good place. He’s safe here. He has friends who like him, and although Noah isn’t one of them, it doesn’t matter. It shouldn’t matter. Those words stuck to him. He was a mudblood, and people knew it. </p><p> “Callum!” Seth exclaimed, looking at him. “Me and Pastor wanted to see you.” Callum looked up when he said that. Alex, and Seth? His day was getting better already. He wondered what they wanted, maybe they needed the audience for one of their sword fights again? Or maybe they just wanted to talk. </p><p> “Alright,” Callum said. He followed Seth into an abandoned classroom (it was too cold to be outside, since it was december.) Alex was there, and that was when he noticed that neither of his friends were wearing school robes. They were wearing, not muggle, but more casual and warm outfits. They looked comfortable. The fact that they were out of their school robes reminded Callum of the fact that Noah, somebody who did not seem to be fond of him at all, was going to be staying for the holidays too. </p><p> He shook his head, as if to get rid of the thoughts, and asked, “why did you need me here? Did something happen?” </p><p> Seth smiled, something that he missed. It was a nice smile, one that looked smushed together but not forced. Callum loved his smile but he noticed that Seth didn’t do it often, not in front of other people, as though he had an image to keep. Callum wondered what Seth thought of his smile. Not much, probably. </p><p> “We wanted to see you,” Alex said in a sing-songy voice. Alex, a boy he met late last year, had his hands on his hips and he started rambling about something Callum didn't know. He wondered what Ethan would say about him. </p><p> "Yeah, 'been a bit hard when Ethan's around," Seth chuckled. Alex took notice of his words, more practically the name, as it seemed, and his eyes darkened. </p><p> "He treats you like a dog, Callum." Alex said seriously, he looked mildly upset. The words made Callum stop for a minute, and think. He never had a dog before, only a cat and he only got Aradia last year. Alex must’ve seen his confusion because he added, “like a pet.” </p><p> There was a moment of silence before Callum said, “he’s good to me, Pastor.” Alex looked at him with an unreadable expression. “Just because he treats you like a good one-” he started to say, before Seth interrupted. </p><p> “The reason we wanted you here was because, well, we missed you. More importantly, I missed you.” Seth said. Alex’s blue eyes widened, before he laughed haughty, “you're so self-absorbed, I swear!” he continued, “ ‘more importantly, I missed you’ I bet you look into pictures and only see yourself!” </p><p> “Could say the same about you. You’re the one always inserting yourself in conversations,” Seth chuckled. Alex put on an offended look. “Callum, can you believe him?” Callum only roughly smiled in response, which was enough for Alex to considerably brighten even more. “Say, I can’t see how you managed to deal with him.” </p><p> “Pastor, you’re a menace against society.” Seth said, with an air of finality. Alex scoffed at the words, his head of his heart as to demonstrate how ‘broken’ he was after the sentences. “What friends I have. Everybody here hates me ‘cause I’m slytherin!” </p><p> “True, true.” murmured Seth, at the same time Callum exclaimed, “Pastor!” Alex smiled genuinely, his smile much different than Seth’s. The slytherin’s smile was more goofy, more carefree. It reminded him of the much needed warmth during these cold, snowy days. It reminded him of friendship, of unity, of everything good in this world. Perhaps Madam Potentia’s making him all sappy, as he suddenly noticed all these good things about Alex. </p><p> Snapping out of it, he continued talking with his friends. It was wonderful, a warm, welcomed feeling flooding his soul. After a while, he asked, “how long have we even been here?” </p><p> “Huh, I think like- wait, wait, wait. We’re supposed to be in our dormanities,” Alex said, eyes frantically looking around. “Oh.” Seth said, “we’re in deep trouble. Imagine if Flich found us- or worse- peeves!” </p><p> “We best be going then,” Callum said, rubbing Alex’s back, trying to calm him down. The slytherin dormitories, to his knowledge, were in the dungeons. The ravenclaw dormitory was in a tower, like gryffindor’s. </p><p> Saying quick goodbyes, they departed. Callum couldn’t help but smile as he fell asleep. He was sucked into a dream, not like the ones where everything was on fire, but one where he was sitting in a chair. </p><p> “Where am I?” he asked nobody in the dream. Suddenly, Madam Potenia appeared, this time there were flowers, daisies, in her flowing hair. “It’s nice to see you again,” she said, sitting the the chair opposite to him. </p><p> “Um, thank you.. It’s nice to see you too,” he smiled. </p><p> “You’ve been doing good, you’ve met him, and I’m happy you’re understanding the gift.” Madam Potentia said, “my boy, you’ve been doing so very good.” </p><p> “T-thank you!” he stammered at the praise. Madam Potentia fixed her eyes on him, “I’ll be going, but just know, that I gave you your flames for a reason.” </p><p> Callum woke up the next morning late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The lone compartment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS ALL ETHAN'S P.O.V! HE'S VERY FUN TO WRITE!<br/>ALSO, YES, I WAS LISTENING TO WORLD BURN LYRICS WHILE WRITING </p><p>- FUN FACTS IN THE OTHER NOTE!-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan would’ve normally loved the winter break. His clueless, loving parents that worshiped the ground he walked on was normally refreshing, and the presents he always got was more than enough for him to deem it a good time. He lived in one of those old homes, in an equally old neighborhood, the place had memories of him growing up, meeting new people, and- well, his older brother, Julius. He had the fire going, hot festive drinks while outside, the snow breezed through the air, and not to mention, Mickey, the family house elf who was there even before he was born. This must be a great time, right? </p><p> No, it was not a good time, not in the slightest. His parents were being annoying, sensing he was upset and trying their best to cheer him up was so bloody obnoxious that he thought of going outside, laying down, and freezing to death would be less irritating. He didn’t say it, though, because he didn’t think they’d be too pleased to hear that. It wasn’t all his parents’ fault, as he had another problem : Callum Aiken. Callum, much to his unease, was at the castle, for winter break.  It wasn’t that he didn’t like his friends, they were just- inferior. That was the word, but not just inferior, they were taking over his best friend’s time, his energy. The energy that should only be used for him. </p><p> Although, it was cute when Callum had other ‘friends’, and to see him so happy was always great (but it did annoy him that it wasn’t him.) But, what wasn’t great was how they absorbed his attention like parasites. How they made him not like Ethan anymore. Callum was always so sweet, but now, it was like there were other people  who ‘needed’ that sweetness. Callum didn’t need other friends, he just wanted them. He wasn’t accusing Callum of being selfish, though, it was natural to not know things that Ethan did, especially when you're somebody like him. </p><p> Vlad was one of the worst ‘friends’ Callum had. It stung Ethan hard because if it weren’t for him, Callum would’ve never met the guy. In fact, he did have to blame himself (only a tad) that Callum was drifting away. That hurt to think. Callum Aiken was his gryffindor, and the more he thought about it, the more he antagonised his gryffindor’s friends. It was horrible that Callum could even think of talking to people like Felix. Do you know what was worse? That his best friend hadn’t told him until the last minute that he’d be staying at the castle. If he was told earlier, he could’ve made arrangements, and he would stay, but no, he couldn’t, because he was told too late. It couldn’t have been that Callum didn’t want him there, Callum loved him. He would worship him no doubt in a few years, just like his parents, but better, because he would actually enjoy it. </p><p> Seth was okay, more than okay. Aside from his tendency to get violent, he was actually one of the few people he actually liked. In fact, he had a little gift for them to share. A journal, but as he was on his way back to Hogwarts, alone in a compartment, he would talk about it later. Ethan thought about his friendship with Seth Merbery, the half-blood ravenclaw. He liked his company, wasn’t as nice as Callum’s, but he felt as though that was true on both accounts. There is friendship, and it’s good. It isn’t pure, or poetic, and that’s why the journal he begged (only a bit, as his parents tend to give in easily nowadays) to get was now safely tucked away in his luggage. Just a little thing they could have in common, other than the quills, but the quills were apart of daily life now. This journal was special. </p><p> The train abruptly stopped, perhaps he thought for too long, but that was all he could do alone. Alone, completely alone. When he could’ve been at Hogwarts, with Callum, with Seth. It was even better since Felix wasn’t there anymore. It wasn’t that he disliked Felix, but he got in the way of his friendships. He turned away from the subject of the slytherin, and focused more on that other slytherin. Alex Pastor, half-blood, and from what he saw, an ally of both Seth and Callum. He wanted to know him, but not be too friendly of him. Both of his friends’ judgement (more Callum than Seth’s) was clouded. Seth was violent, and that meant Pastor was probably violent, and Callum was Callum, so he couldn’t be too sure of Pastor’s character. </p><p> He was finally in Hogwarts. That christmas was insufferable, but now he got to see where he was respected, and could finally make progress. Progress on being well-liked, he’s going to be there for how long? Five more years? Might as well have some power, some control, influence, while he’s at it. Before he could try to find a familiar face, he was approached by two people, one looked in his year, while the other was a first year. They were both faceless to him, but he noticed that they both looked at him with admiration. </p><p> “Ethan! W-wait” the first year one called out nervously. “I-I’m Hanks, Hanks Wright! It’s amazing to meet you! I’ve heard so much- good, of course!” Ethan forced himself not to roll his eyes, the first years were truly annoying. He put on a mask of welcoming, and said, “I’m glad that we have such flattering people in Hufflepuff this year, I’m sure you’ll fit in great here, Hanks.” </p><p> “Are you free sometime?” the second year asked impatiently. Again, Ethan felt a pang of annoyance run through him. The second year spoke again, “I’m planning on hosting a little study group for transfiguration, and stuff, and you’re really smart so-” she must’ve noticed that she was being a bother, right? He didn’t expect so many hufflepuffs to be so daft around here. “I go by my surname, by the way. It’s Cleggs! I don’t really like my name-” He tuned her out, because nobody really cared. That’s what he wanted to say, but alas, he had to make a good impression all day long. </p><p> “I’d love to, but I’m afraid I would have to check my schedule, I’m a busy person,” Ethan said, morphing his smile into one that was more cheeky, “It was a pleasure to meet you, Cleggs, I hope-” I hope not, “we can see each other again.” Please, go away. </p><p> “Okay! I hope we can, though. We’ll see you in the common room!” Cleggs, a rather silly surname, waved goodbye and both of the inconvenients turned their back. As soon as they couldn’t see him, his friendly, fabricated smile melted off him and was replaced with a nasty scowl to reflex his mood. Luckily, nobody saw it. Well, there were only slytherins around, but they were nobodies with no real influence, anyway. Thinking about the journal that he kept with him, to give to Seth as another gift as he gave gifts to all his friends (two, and he was happy that he got presents back, a sign that Callum had not forgotten about him in favour for those lesser valued people.) Well, it was a shared gift between them. It’d bring them together. </p><p> He quickly scribbled down (in neat handwriting because if it wasn’t pleasing to him, it had to be ripped out before Seth got any ideas that he was some kind of lower class fool.) a few words, put together to make a sentence. “Cleggs’ is an annoying numpty, and Wright isn’t any better, might’ve ruined my day just by meeting those bothers. -An orange lily.” He closed the journal, and walked around to where he thought those ravenclaws went. He didn’t know much about them, only knowing Seth on a personal level. The rest were, as Cleggs and Wright were, faceless. </p><p> Finally, he found Seth. His hair was messy, as always. He should really start taking his advice and start doing it in the morning, or else he’d turn up like one of those outcasts. Seth seemed to notice his looming presence, as he said, “hey, Ethan.” </p><p> “Seth,” he started, “I don’t have much time- I have to find- you know who I have to find, but, I have something we could both have in common. A sharing of thoughts, perhaps. A trust system-”</p><p> “Get to the point,” Seth said, “other people will be here soon.” </p><p> Ethan sighed, he missed the prick, “I, being the great friend I am, got you something. The basics are that we write down- just check what I wrote- and then we give back the book to each other and read it, and then we write some more about more about other people.” </p><p> Seth looked inside, smirked a little, and said, “alright. Sounds fun, and numpty? Really, Ethan? Couldn’t think of anything better?” </p><p> “Shuddup, you couldn’t do anything better. Also, where’s Callum?”</p><p> “Binns said he’s helping clean the classroom, before he fell asleep.” Seth said, “now, go. I want to write.” </p><p> Ethan found Callum in the room, waiting for him like the good little gryffindor he was. He should be waiting for him. Ethan relished in his face once he saw him, the way it lights up and the surprise. The surprise was truly wonderful. The way his cheeks tinge pink, something his gryffindor doesn’t notice on his own face, it was quite amusing. Setting aside his prized white gloves, he goes to his best friend. </p><p> “You’re back!” Callum said, smiling. “I missed you.” </p><p> ‘You better have’, Ethan thought. “I missed you two.” he said, sitting next to Callum. He wanted to put his hands on Callum, but would that be weird? No, it wouldn’t. Callum doesn’t mind. He shouldn't mind, as he would never hurt him. Ethan decides to gently place them on both his friend’s shoulders, in such a way it forces his friend to look at him. He should be looking at him, and only him. </p><p> He missed Callum Aiken so much. Although they could only spend a bit of time together today, as they would be going back to their dormanities in an hour, Ethan felt a sense of pride knowing that Callum would wait for him, and have his attention only on him today and nobody else. Not even Felix. </p><p> Three days later, at the great hall, in front of the hufflepuff table, the ravenclaw walked over, and handed back the book with a smirk. The journal now had a name on the front : ‘different flowers at Hogwarts.’ and there was new writing. </p><p>“Flint has all the capability of a half-dead troll that just fled on a broom for the first time upside down. -Thistle." </p><p> Ethan struggled to silence his laughs as Callum sits beside him, blissfully unaware. There's good, and there's bad. Sometimes you can be both. But maybe he's just bad, but Callum doesn't smile like that at bad people, Ethan lays his hand back on the table, and tucks away the book, already finding somebody else to write about.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>10- Joel Felix likes hot chocolate, and chocolate in general. It's calming to him.<br/>11- Elizabeth likes watching birds, and the owls that flutter around during the morning.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The portkey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back in Callum's P.O.V! New characters!! I hope you enjoyed this CHAPTER! Finished this all in like maybe two hours! I'm happy with it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Callum Aiken was more than surprised when Justin was taken the same way Colin was, and it hurt. It hurt so very much. He was pained whenever he thought of him, and he couldn't help but wonder something.. Would this last forever? Would he never get one of his friends back? First Colin, now Justin. Who was next? </p><p> He shaked off the thoughts. He continued walking, not knowing where he’s going. Ethan was busy, he said something about a study group he was in and keeping up appearances, while Seth was practicing quidditch with the Ravenclaw team (professor Lockhart would be watching). He sighed, focusing his eyes on the ground. Insecurities come back to him like ants to honey. Perhaps he truly was the second choice friend. How long until they leave him? Until they find a better friend? He always knew he was replaceable, so he guessed that he had it coming. </p><p> Suddenly, he’s pushed to the ground. He looks up, and sees the violet-blue eyes, wavy brown hair, and hufflepuff robes of Vlad. “Just the guy I was looking for,” he mutters under his breath before speaking in a much louder voice, “Callum! So sorry, let me just-” he offers a hand towards him, which he gladly takes. </p><p> “Anyways, can we have a word?” Vlad asks, a mischievous glint in his eye, “I’ve got something to show you.” Callum raised an eyebrow in confusion, what could Vlad need him for? It’s not like he had any missing assignments, or had started any trouble. Vlad looks around for a bit, and finds an empty staircase, which moves away from their original spot. </p><p> “What d’you need to show me? S’mothing happen?” Callum rubs his eyes a bit, and looks at Vlad sleepily. Even though he got a full night's rest last night, he feels tired. Like his thoughts had been sucking the life out of him, in a way. He still smiles, because it’s Vlad. “Well- during the break- I wanted to get you something- and-” He pulled out a polished, silver key in his other hand. </p><p> “A key?” Callum asked. He didn’t know what the key could be used for, as they had a spell to open doors. Vlad smiled in a shark-like manner, “not just any key.. It’s a portkey.” Portkeys, what are portkeys? Vlad told him about it last year, he thought, racking his memory together. “For my family’s old- old place! It’s always useful to have a place to stay, just in case you need somewhere to run to. So, I made a copy of the key. A few keys, actually. Not too many, just two more. One for you and the other for your pal.” </p><p> This was a lot to take in. Vlad trusted him enough to let him have a copy of his portkey. Vlad trusted him. Warmth filled his heart, but he still had a few questions. “Doesn’t the place- don’t they have people there? a-and who else did you give a copy portkey to?” Vlad smiles, “ah, of course you’d worry ‘bout that. Don’t worry, it’s pretty much a barren land, no visitors, all the original people there died and it’s not used at all. That’s what my mum says, at least.” </p><p> He speaks again after seeing Callum nod, “and I’ll keep whoever I gave the other to a secret. Just in case anything happens.” Vlad brushes off his robes, “I’m meeting up with Elizabeth in the kitchens, so don’t die while I’m gone. Bye, cal.” </p><p> Callum watches as Vlad rushes past him, no doubt endangering his life by how fast he’s jumping down those stairs. Callum looks at the portkey for a few moments, before stuffing it safely into hand, and heads back to the gryffindor dormanity to put it in his trunk, just to be safe and make sure it isn’t stolen any time soon. He doesn’t want to go in yet, as he has no reason to. No reason to worry his friends about why he’s missing, if they’re worried at all. </p><p> It’s alright that Ethan and Seth are gone. He isn't missing them. Not one bit. He doesn’t want to bother anybody else, so he decides to head to the one place where he can be alone. That abandoned girl’s bathroom, as the last time he was in there was with Joel, on halloween. He thinks about Joel, and he misses him. Hopefully the slytherin is doing well. </p><p> Callum knows he’s clingy, he wants to fix it. He wants to not annoy his friends, as they mean a lot to him. They mean so much, every single one of them. He heads to the abandoned bathroom, thinking it to be alone. It’s not, and there’s this loud, emotional wailing. He hastily opens the door, expecting a heartbroken alive girl. The girl matches his expectations but, she isn’t alive, see. She’s dead. </p><p> Maybe not dead. Well- she is but she’s more of a ghost, like the friar. Her hair looks almost greasy, it’s put into pig-tails, from what Callum can tell. Her face isn’t clear, more pimply, he guessed she was- or had died- an upper year. “Urm, ‘ello?” he calls out nervously. The ghost stops crying, and floats over to him. </p><p> “Who are you?” she gurgles, her somber face scrunched up and her tone is very unpleasant to hear. Perhaps he should’ve just stayed in his dormanity. “Callum Aiken, miss-?” he said, trying to be as polite as possible. “Myrtle,” she grunts, her translucent, dark (in spirit) eyes almost seeing what she’s got. </p><p> Suddenly, her demeanor changes drastically. Her back is no longer lumped down, as she straightened it, and her thin hand is running through her hair in a way (it creates the impression of it, but as Myrtle’s a ghost, it just goes through it.) “You’re in gryffindor?” she asks, fluttering her eyelashes faster and floating close to him. </p><p> He nods his head, not sure where she’s going with this. “I met a few gryffindors,” she said, before adding wistfully, “Harry Potter.” </p><p> “He’s in my year,” Callum said, wanting to leave already. “I know hermione, not much of Weasley though-.” This sends Myrtle sobbing again, and Callum practically runs out. When he gets out of the bathroom, he’s panting, making sure the door won’t open, in case Myrtle might have the power to open it with her intense tears. </p><p> “Well,” said an unknown voice, “what happened there?” Callum turned around to see a girl, his age, that had cognac-brown eyes with long, blonde hair. Callum also saw that she was a ravenclaw, and there was a more familiar boy too. Alex smiled, “probably moaning myrtle, by how fast he ran out.” </p><p> “Pastor, who is she?” he looked at her, and then back at the slytherin in confusion. “Oh,” Alex said, “Scarlett, one of Seth’s mates.” Callum nodded, and Scarlett smiled, “I must be going on my way, but I look forward to seeing you again.” </p><p> As Scarlett left, Alex turned back to him, “want to walk around? I don’t think we’ll get caught.” Callum had a look of content on his face that reflexed everything he felt. He was so happy, he felt like he could just spend all day with Alex. There was almost a voice in the back of his head, telling him that he should just go find Ethan, which he ignored because he wanted to be with the slytherin more than Ethan. In addition, Ethan was most likely talking to much more interesting people. He was just ordinary Callum Aiken, with brown hair, and ivory-brown eyes, and just a little flair to him. </p><p> As they walked, Callum couldn’t help but smile at his friend’s loud laughs, and how he would always find something to talk about. Then, the ruby-pink eyed fourth year girl by the name of Juliet Tartel, had appeared. “Callum,” she greeted friendly, “is this a friend of yours?”  </p><p> “I’m his best friend,” Alex said extravagantly, waving his hand dismissively and sticking his nose in the air. </p><p> “Shut up, Pastor.” Callum giggled, an unbreakable smile forming on his face. Juliet smiled gently, before they all heard stalking, loud footsteps. </p><p> “Alex!” a golden-blond haired boy, who shouted, “what are you doing up?! You need to start following the rules, you know how much it distresses mother when you get letters home! </p><p> “I- I don’t know him..” Alex said unconvincingly, the most unconfident Callum had ever seen him, as he was rubbing his neck and looking anywhere but at the older boy. “Really, I don’t-” </p><p> “Who are you?” Callum asked the older slytherin. </p><p> “I’m his brother (“step-brother,” Alex muttered),” he said, somewhat undignified, “August Pastor, surely he’s told you about me?” </p><p> “Something about his mother married a troll under a love potion when he was five and then-” Callum said, before stopping at the look on August Pastor’s face. </p><p> “Seems legit,” Juliet said, not trying to hold back a snicker. August looked at her, and then his cheeks went a bright, noticeable pink. “J-Juliet! Very sorry for my little- my little outburst! I was just- er- I’ll see you during- er- hogsmeade! Must be getting back to my common room, with my little brother-” he stammered, before laughing a bit and hurried off with Alex, who had been pretending to throw up while August was talking. </p><p> Juliet smiled as the slytherin walked away, an unreadable expression on her face. “I’ll see you at hogsmeade,” she whispered, seemingly forgetting Callum was even there. “Ah,” she said softly, “you also should be getting back to your dormanity, before you get in trouble, Callum.” </p><p> Callum nodded, now having a lot to think about. August didn’t seem that bad, and Scarlett, well, he didn’t know her yet but she seemed nice, and the portkey. The portkey, what would he do with that?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Ravenclaws are nice.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn’t sure what he would do for Valentine’s day, so he decided to go with what he thought was right. First, he needed to get flowers for three people. Aurora Watson (to be nice, as she seems to doubt herself at times.) and Alex Pastor (for a joke, of course, is what he told himself.) Then, he was going to spend the day alone. He needed to do some self-reflecting, or maybe he could just spend the day with Seth. Yeah, Seth would be better. </p><p> The flowers were common ones, as those were the only ones he could get easily but Callum thought they were nice. Now that he got them delivered, he just needed to find Seth. He thought for a few moments, where would Seth be? Callum decided to wander around, in hopes of finding the ravenclaw. Maybe he could hang around some other ravenclaws, too. Just to meet Seth’s other friends, and then maybe, just maybe, they might like him. Were ravenclaws nice? He hoped so. </p><p> He didn’t find Seth for a while, and when he did, he was with the other ravenclaws. Contrary to his previous statements, he couldn’t find it in him to approach them. People were scary, okay? Callum had been planning to just run away quietly, not disrupt Seth, and just leave. Just leave peacefully, and then maybe go back to his first plan. That didn’t happen though. </p><p> “Hey!” said a girl, not just a girl. Scarlett. “Callum, right?” As she had called out, and he couldn’t pretend not to hear her, Callum walked to the small group of ravenclaws. He noticed Scarlett, Seth, but he didn’t notice the two other people there. “Er,” he murmured, “yeah.” He nervously brushed his hair out of his face, showing his eyes. “Oh, Marietta- This is Callum, he’s Seth’s friend and Ethan’s- we know how much you like him.” Scarlett smiled. </p><p> “Stop, Scarlett!” Marietta said, covering up her reddened face. Her curly hair bouncing as she giggled. “Ugh, y’know you’re talking about Ethan Bynes, right?” Seth exclaimed irritably, rolling his hazelnut-brown eyes. “Of course I do,” Marietta sniffed, jokingly putting her hands on her hips. </p><p> Callum quietly laughs, something that must’ve drawn Scarlett’s attention, as she smiles. “How do you know Seth?” she asked. “Met him at the train before first year,” Callum answered, feeling his heart warm at the memory. “How’d you meet him?” he asked, not just to Scarlett, but to all the new people. There were a lot of new people here. Scarlett, Marietta, and the other boy, who stayed close to Scarlett. </p><p> “Well, when you guys all sneaked out to Hogsmeade, that was really brave, and let’s say.. It made me curious.” Marietta said, while patting her hair down, almost like she was trying to calm it down. </p><p> “Same with me, but it was more of how he got on the quidditch team. He’s good, too.” the boy said, his brown- almost black- eyes winced, as if he were trying to remember something, and then he seemed to have found his answer. “I’m Konner.” he said coolly. Konner had sandy blonde hair, dark eyes that although their colour, shined with enthusiasm, and his ravenclaw robes were lazily done. Callum bit his lip, before turning to Scarlett, “and you met Seth through Alex?” </p><p> “Correct,” she said. “Alex really is something, isn’t he?” Callum chuckled, “he really is, but I don’t know what I’d do without him.” He hadn’t realized he said those words until they came out of his mouth, as if they were just natural, just the truth that was ingrained in his brain. “You gave him roses this morning?” Marietta giggled, “we all saw it.” </p><p> “What else was I supposed to give him? Isn’t that what you do for friends?” Callum questioned, trying not to show his confusion. “Everybody thinks you have a crush on him,” Konner smirked, “people think you like a lot of people, y’know.” </p><p> Callum's cheeks had turned a red that would’ve made the roses he had given impressed, “what?” he stopped and then groaned, “I don’t even want to know.” Scarlett snickered and twirled a lock of blonde hair with her finger. “You must start being subtle with your advances, sir Callum,” she said dramatically, like she was imitating somebody from a much older generation, “or else you’d have trouble courting some young lass in the future ball.” </p><p> Callum’s eyes went wide, “c-court?! Scarlett, are you kidding me?” Seth was surprisingly silent, not speaking too much, not speaking at all, if he had to be honest. “You’ve all turned on me,” Callum exclaimed, putting a hand over his heart, playing along with Scarlett, “betrayed, what must I do, lady Konner?” </p><p> “Lady Konner? I’ll have you know that you’re the one giving out flowers on valentines day,” Konner said. “That reminds me,” Marietta said, practically swooning, “d’you think Ethan liked the gift I-I got him?” </p><p> “Really?” he heard Konner mutter. Callum knew the question was directed at him and Seth, and he looked at Seth to see if he could answer, but Seth just raised his eyebrows. It looked like he’d be doing this alone. “Um,” he started, “sure?” Marietta began giggling again, and Scarlett looked over at Seth, “you’ve been rather quiet.” </p><p> Seth chuckled. “hearing you all praise Ethan is a bit weird, since I actually know him. Surely you feel the same way, Cal?” Callum thought for a moment, “I can’t blame her.” He laughed when he saw Seth’s face of utter disbelief. Conversation soon fell into a good pace, which made him feel a strange feeling of happiness. He was so worried about talking to people, but why? Everything’s fine. </p><p> “So, do you like somebody?” asked Marietta. Everything was now not fine. It was very not okay. Callum personally felt like his face was on fire, as he tried to form an answer. Did he like somebody? He didn’t know? Should he answer? What should he do? Does he need to answer? Should he just run away and never come back out? His mind was racing with questions, so little answers, but he’s pulled out of it by Konner’s voice. </p><p> “Leave him alone, will you?” Konner said, chuckling a bit. Marietta sighed while Scarlett was patting down her skirt, smiling to herself. Seth was trying to change the topic to the latest quidditch game (which made him very happy, he’ll have to thank Seth for that later.) </p><p> Ravenclaws were nice, a bit strange at times, but nice nonetheless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. "Oh, dear.."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>12- Alex is actually really well-liked in other houses, just not his own, Slytherin. Alex makes a good effort to become friends with the other houses, and it honestly works.<br/>13- Ethan gets most of his opinions about people like Dumbledore from his father, who although may not powerful, is certainly his opinionated.<br/>14- Scarlett's mother is a muggle, (she is a half-blood) and she was raised to not only value her appearance, but also take pride in her mind and thoughts, which is why she's a Ravenclaw</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan was going on another long rant, practically shaking with rage this time. This wasn’t normal, sure, Ethan did get heated at times, but never this much. He needed to distract his friend, because that’s what a good friend would do. “Eth- Ethan, how- d’you want to show me the spells and hexes you’ve learnt from your spell book?” </p><p> Ethan stopped, breathed a little and looked over, a smile soon graced his lips as the hufflepuff went to pick up the more powerful spell book. Ethan’s spell book was much more mature than the one he had, with Ethan’s being able to actually hurt people. The thought made him think a bit, but he knew that his friend would never hurt anybody. Ethan was a good person, always kind and so forgiving. Little Hanks Wright had told him how nice his friend was, welcoming him into Hufflepuff. </p><p> He watched his friend pick up his spell book, and flip to a random page. “Ah,” his friend muttered, “this is the tripping hex.” Callum motioned for Ethan to continue explaining. “It causes the victim to trip, but it doesn’t just do that. You see, it causes them to not be able to walk without falling, or tripping. I know it sounds lame, but it’s really funny when you see it go down.” Callum paused, before asking, “you’ve done this before to somebody?” </p><p> “Maybe,” he gives a cheeky smile, before changing the subject. “Anyways, can you tell me about your life? I promise we’ll get back to spells after, but I really want to know.” Callum smiles, because of course, of course, Ethan wants to know, he’s nice like that. He’s very caring, it’s different, the kind of person his friendless younger self would need. “I met some new people,” he starts, hearing Ethan ask who. “Scarlet, Marietta, Konner, all from Ravenclaw and friends of Seth!” </p><p> He begins telling his friend all about them, every interaction, every question, because Ethan doesn’t like it when he keeps secrets. He remembered how he once actively kept it from him that he had hung out with Alex one time, and Ethan, well, he was upset, that’s all Callum wanted to say. Ethan looked pleased with the information. “Pastor, the blue-eyed one, right?” Callum nodded, and he continued, “he looked happy when he got your flowers, Wats- Aurora too.” Callum began to ramble about the flowers, how he didn’t know what roses mean, and how he was scared of giving them, until Ethan’s eyes flashed dangerously. “Why didn’t you get me any?” his tone was sharp, his eyes squinted as if he were trying to look for something, as if Callum was hiding something. </p><p> “I-I.. I’m.. sorry..” Callum muttered, feeling small under his gaze. He felt like he wasn’t doing enough to please his friend. “Look, I’m really sorry. I j-just didn’t th- think about it- and I’m sorry.. You just got a lot of v-valentines, and I didn’t think you would mind..” his voice trailed off, as he looked down, not daring to look into his friends eyes. That was, until he heard a light laugh. “Just remember next time, okay?” Ethan’s tone was soft now. Callum nodded vigorously, smiling when he saw Ethan’s expression. </p><p> Conversation went back to normal, with Ethan explaining the spells, some potion recipes, and some charms. Some were incredibly dangerous, while others weren’t as harmful. It was strange, knowing that Ethan can hurt somebody, but he quickly reassured himself that he’d never, unless it was deserved. That’s what Ethan said, that he never used anything that was harmful on anybody unless it was provoked. Callum should trust him. “What’s been going on in your life, Eth?” he asked. It would be rude not to, as the hufflepuff asked about his. </p><p> Ethan looked excited to talk. “The plan- it’s working, it’s actually working, Callum! Callum, Callum, Callum! You won’t believe how well it’s doing. Although it has been a bit annoying, that’s the price, I guess. Seth seems to like it, too. He’s been happy these days, Cal. He’s been really happy.” Ethan sighed, “I’m glad we’re friends, Cal, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Callum felt himself shake a little, as he croaked out, “I’m glad too, Eth.” </p><p> After a long, comfortable, silence, Ethan looked at the time. “We should be heading to the great hall now, sit with the hufflepuffs. They really like you, and I think this one girl might have a- nevermind that, let’s be on our way, yeah?” Callum nodded, following his friend out and into the great hall. It was true that the hufflepuffs liked him, as they enthusiastically waved and saved both him and Ethan a spot to sit. He felt wanted, and that was really nice. He began talking with one of them, but he wasn’t offered a name yet. Just when he planned on asking, headmaster Dumbledore had called Ethan, and a third year slytherin, up to stand. Callum stopped, and looked up to Ethan, who looked back and gave only a casual shrug to explain. </p><p> “Mr. Bynes, is it true that you used a custom tripping hex, that caused Mr. Hackney to break his arm that has now been repaired by Madam Pomfrey?” Headmaster Dumbledore asked, peering at Ethan with an unreadable expression. Ethan laughed a bit, putting on his most charming smile, and said one single word, “No.” </p><p> “Do you have any evidence to back up that claim?” the old headmaster asked, rather exasperated. Ethan clicked his tongue, eyes practically turning into slits, “yes, I do.” His voice was slow, and climatic. “I was with Seth the day it happened.” All eyes darted to Seth, who was reading a  book, not even looking up. Seth seemed to get the hint, though, as he said, while still not looking up, “correct, yes, definitely.” </p><p> Headmaster Dumbledore sighed, seemingly disappointed, “Mr. Merbery, please stand up and clarify seriously.” Callum heard Seth mumble a few words under his breath. The ravenclaw’s tall and gallant figure walked to Ethan, staring right at Hackney. His face was stoic, as he spoke, "If Ethan did that, I would tell, because me, as I have an active moral compass, would give me a very guilty conscience." His voice was monotone, breaking through the silence of the great hall, when there was another noise. A snort of laughter by none other than Alex Pastor. </p><p> Seth gave him a quick, but ever so present, smile. Headmaster Dumbledore seemed to have noticed as he said, “do you have anything to add, Mr. Pastor?” All eyes were now on the slytherin, and Callum silently prayed he would say no. But Alex was Alex, and Alex never went down without a fight. </p><p> “Why, yes, I do.” The slytherin boy started. Seth was looking at Alex like he was absolutely insane, while Ethan just looked mildly amused, but also confused.  “I was there too!” Alex announced, putting his hands on his hips with the biggest smile on his face. </p><p> For the first time, Hackney spoke up. His voice was oddly soft, nothing he’d expect from all the stories Callum’s heard about him, “that’s not true.” Alex looked at him and said slowly, “I would remember if me hanging out with these two was a dream, Hackney.” </p><p> “Boys,” Headmaster Dumbledore started, “sit back down at your respective tables.” It seemed like the old headmaster didn’t believe Hackney, or maybe he was just disappointed in somebody. Callum didn’t know. Once Ethan made it back to the table, Callum just had to ask something. </p><p> “Did you do it?” Callum asked, looking up at his friend, careful to not let the other hufflepuffs hear. </p><p> “Yeah,” Ethan intertwined his hand with Callum’s, smiling, before starting to engage in a conversation with a Hufflepuff girl. </p><p> Callum looked down at his hand, still being held by Ethan’s, and said softly to himself, “Oh, dear..”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A gift from a friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't wait to write year 3! Got a lot of stuff planned for that! Also VIOLENCE WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER! The next chapter will be the last one in this year! I wrote this all so fast! I love it sm I love you readers</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things were getting better, the end of the year was approaching, and a while a bit ago, they had found the cure for petrified victims. Justin and Colin, and Nearly Headless Nick, were going to be okay. They were going to be just fine, he reminded himself. In fact, Colin had been already unpetrified, along with Mrs. Norris. Colin still had his little obsession-like interest in Harry Potter, even though there were rumours about how Potter had been the one petrifying muggleborns. He personally couldn’t wait until this year ended and he wouldn’t have to worry about anything magical- except for Juliet, and getting letters from his friends, of course. </p><p> He stopped listening to people talking about the ‘chamber of secrets’ because that would just darken his mood, and he really didn’t want that. He remembered how he spent his days a lot with Seth, and Alex, as they were usually having a little show, which was basically them both fighting each other in the woods with swords, before tossing them aside and using other tools (or in some cases, just their hands and the like.) </p><p> It was fun, really fun. Callum liked it, but he had to admit, sometimes one would go to far and somebody would have to go to Madam Pomfrey early in the morning (when Alex was questioned about the large, viscous scars on his shoulder, the slytherin had casually said that he fell down the stairs. Madam Pomfrey was not amused.) Ethan acted mostly normal, only sometimes switching between laughing then turning serious, critiquing something about somebody else that had talked to Callum prior. It made him feel weird, sometimes even unsafe, as if he had been watched. </p><p> The other slytherin he knew, Joel Felix. He wished he could talk to Joel before, hug him like he used to, be friends like they used to, but Noah was always there with Joel. It was like they were inseparable. Noah hated him, never hesitating to call him a mudblood or something like that. He never said things like that in front of Joel, preferring to stay quiet, and then be his nastiest to Callum when Joel wasn’t looking. He didn’t talk to Joel much anymore, because If Joel was there, Noah would be right beside him. </p><p> Speaking of slytherins, August Pastor, fourth year, had been hanging out a lot with Juliet, like a lovesick puppy. Juliet didn’t seem to mind though, she had the same kind of blush on her face (the difference being that she was more calm) that August Pastor did. Callum smiled at the memory of them together. Turning his attention back to real life, he thought about where he was going to go before he started thinking. He tried to remember for a long time, before it struck him. He had been planning to watch Seth and Alex today, for old (not really that old, it just made him feel all warm inside) time's sake. He walked hastily to the forest, trying not to bump into anybody. </p><p> They were waiting for him, looking to him expectantly as they held their weapons. Alex was getting really good at fighting, seeing as he only started this year. But what did Callum know, he didn’t even know how to fight. Nonetheless, Alex was an amazing fighter, later telling him after his fifth match with Seth that he was reading books about it. Seth’s abilities were natural, almost like he was born with them, like he was born to fight. Callum waved to them, announcing his presence. Seth nodded, motioning for him to sit down on a tree-log, which he did. </p><p> Callum waited for the fight to start excitingly, as his friends prepared. Callum had found that while Alex liked quick, agile movements, Seth was more deadly, in a sense. Drawn out, elaborate, scar-causing was what Seth was in a fight and it worked, just like Alex’s worked too. Alex flashes him a big smile, before gripping his blade tighter (they had been trying out new weapons lately, Callum remembered.) and going in for Seth’s arm. It’s a weird move, sure, but it seemed to have worked, as Seth jerks back and tries to get himself out of Alex’s way. </p><p> Seth, his arm still bleeding, if the new straight cut across his left arm that’s seeping blood is anything to go by, attempts to strangle the slytherin with his right. It’s effective, but doesn’t work very well as he lets go, dropping Alex to the ground. It’s surreal, to see them fight like this. Alex shakes his head, still laying on the ground, and asks audible enough for Callum to hear, “enjoying it?” Callum can’t help but be glued to the scene. Seth kicks him to the ground, stomping on his stomach, with a wolfish-grin. Alex gets up, after a quick shout of various curses, swaying slightly. </p><p> Alex pushed Seth a bit, before elbowing him hard in the stomach, causing Seth to step back. Callum realized that Alex’s mouth was bleeding, and that neither seemed to care. The one rule that was established in their little game was that they couldn’t hit each other in the head, everywhere else was fine. Alex managed to claw Seth’s arm some more with his blade, which Alex had affectionately named ‘Kyle.’ It reminded Callum of how a certain hufflepuff named his guitar ‘Shelby.’ Seth grabbed Alex’s arm, and pulled him back, making the Slytherin trip and curse heavily. </p><p> “I think it’s time we go back to the castle,” Callum said, warily looking at both of his bloodied friends. Both of his friends nod tiredly, having worn-out smiles on their faces. “Let’s go to Madam Pomfrey.” he states, after they sneak back in. He hoped the medi-witch wouldn’t comment too much. </p><p> There was one problem, though, the great hall had been staring at them as they tried to make a silent entrance to find her. Madam Pomfrey was sitting at the staff table, because although there weren't any classes today, they still had lunch, which they all forgot. “Hello,” said Alex awkwardly. “Er- Madam Pomfrey, are you available after now? Me and my good pal, surely you’ve met him before-” </p><p> “Yes, I have.” her stone-cold voice answered. “What do you need me for this time, Mr. Pastor?” </p><p> “You see, I fell down the stairs-” Alex said, in a voice he clearly thought was sympathetic. </p><p> “That is the fifth time you’ve used that excuse.” Madam pomfrey cut him off, narrowing her eyes in such a way Callum had never seen her do before. </p><p> “Look, my shoes keep getting untied and I don’t know if they’ve been jinxed or what.” Alex started in such an extravagant voice that people started snickering. </p><p> “In case you haven’t noticed,” Madam Pomfrey started, her tone sour, “you’re wearing loafers.” </p><p> “I am?!” he shrieked, looking down at his shoes before gasping, “thank you for alerting me of this change, really.” People had started laughing now, not at Alex, but with Alex. Alex liked putting on a show, and people were enjoying it. The only table that wasn’t laughing much was the slytherin table, Callum noticed. He brushed it off, focusing on Madam Pomfrey’s next words. </p><p> “Just, head to the hospital wing.” she said, not glaring, but certainly not happy either. Callum turned to walk with them, but the medi-witched stopped him by saying, “you are not injured, Mr. Aiken. Please sit at your table, you can speak to them later.” </p><p> Callum sat back down at the gryffindor table, the great hall now buzzing with rumours about what just happened. Head in hands, he sighed to himself, mumbling on about something he doesn’t even care to know, when he looks up and sees his favourite treat. Cream puffs, and he looks at the label who they’re from. </p><p> Ethan Bynes. </p><p> His heart swelling with emotion, all too tired from everything that just went down, he gets out his parchment, and with a nod to his Hufflepuff friend from another table, he begins to write.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. He does have nice hair.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thought I'd end this year with a little bit of attempted humour! I tried to keep it light hearted! I love this series so much!! Writing it makes me happy! Gonna take a little break (three days at most) because I've been on the grind! Thank you, everybody. </p><p>More importantly. . thank past self for being a bad bitch throughout all the struggles and getting those chapters done!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Callum wakes up in the gryffindor dormitory, for the last time until the next september first. It feels surrell, for this to be his last day. He’s going to be a muggle for the summer, just a muggle, he can’t use too much magic in front of people because he’s in the muggle world now- not now, tomorrow. Callum missed his parents, of course, but he’ll miss the magical world just the same. It’s surreal, for him to feel so much emotion in a place two years prior he never knew about. He guessed that he could practice his elementa, the professional wording of it, or what he called it, his fire, because it was easier to remember. </p><p> Callum saw how the petrified victims were finally okay, how they were all walking (or floating in some cases) and alive. It was fine now, muggleborns were safe from any more threats, Juliet was safe. Juliet, who was motherly, and had pink eyes, which Callum still wanted to ask about but that would be pretty rude. Nobody else seemed to have commented on it, and the more he looked, the more he realized that a lot of people had weird features. Callum needed an answer, so he went to the one person he first met that had different features, Aurora Watson, who was sitting at the hufflepuff table for breakfast. </p><p> “Aurora,” he started, glancing into her mitch-match (something like heterochromia or something, that’s what Amanda said) eyes. “Can we talk, please?” Aurora looked over at him, with a knowing expression, and agreed. After breakfast was over, (he’ll miss the hogwarts food so much) him and the hufflepuff had stepped aside, once people had mostly cleared out and they were alone. </p><p>“What do you need?” she asked, her voice was cheerful, no doubt happy that it was the end of the year. It made Callum smile. “Do you remember- the closet? Last year?” he stammered, his eyes wide. Aurora shiftly looked around, trying to see if anybody was listening, before saying, “I do, why?” </p><p> “Y’know how Vlad has weird eyes, and you have pink hair- and Juliet has pink eyes?” Callum said, continuing after he saw Aurora nod, “ca- can you tell me what’s going on with it? I just don’t know.” Aurora laughs, it’s small and quick, “you’re going to find out someday and I might as well be the one to tell you.” </p><p> Callum waits for her to start talking, and she does. “In the wizarding world, if you could call it that, sometimes the magic in the mother contrasts with the magic of the father, causing the baby to die, or be a squib. People don’t want this, so.. The parents have to resort to more risky methods of saving the baby, which is going to an undercover and illegal medi-wizard or witch, to have the baby be alive and healthy. This causes- it’s hard to explain. Usually nothing too extreme happens, just some minor physical traits, like Juliet’s eyes. In rare cases.. However..” Aurora trailed off, looking down at her hands, as if she were a deformity. “You don’t have to say it, if you don’t want to. I get the basic meaning.” </p><p> Aurora nodded, “I hope I was of use, Callum.” He pauses, looking at her half smile, “yeah. Thanks for the information, I’ll leave you now, see you next year!” Aurora brightens, starting to comb her pink hair with her fingers, “see you.” </p><p> Callum, now having nothing else to do, goes to find the one and only, Alex Pastor, if he’s not busy. He isn’t sure what the slytherins are doing, as they are the house he talks to the least. If Alex’s talking to somebody, then he’ll leave, if he’s free, than.. He didn’t know, maybe just relax with him until the day was over. There wasn’t much to do now, this was his final day here. </p><p> It’s strange to be leaving Hogwarts. He remembered meeting Alex late last year, he also remembered his fight with Joel. Joel, they haven’t been talking much, have they? Callum shakes his head, and begins to try to find Alex. The slytherin is usually unpredictable, that’s one of the things he loves about him. </p><p> Just then, a blonde hufflepuff walks to him. “Ethan,” he calls out., not having quite the energy to be a bit more euthestentic. Callum isn’t sure if he can’t wait to get on the train home, or stay at Hogwarts forever. “Callum!” Ethan said, grabbing his hand and successfully turning him around. “Oh, um, I’m actually looking for Pastor- d’you know where he is?” Callum said. </p><p> Ethan’s eyes narrowed, raising his eyebrows, “he’s busy.” Callum was about to ask what he meant by that when Ethan continued talking, “nevermind that, wouldn’t you like to spend the rest of the day with me? We won’t see each other all summer, Callum, and I’ll miss you more than..” Ethan didn’t finish his sentence, but he knew what the hufflepuff was insinuating. He bit his tongue, because his friend was just using a saying. It didn’t mean anything.</p><p> Callum went back with his friend to their room, one last time until their third year. He guessed that Ethan was right, they wouldn’t see each other all summer (except for the quills, of course.) He wasn’t sure of the other point, though. Ethan had sat down, his eyes tracing the room, so Callum did the same. It was weird, this place was decorated during their first year, and it hasn’t changed too much, other than Mickey (Ethan’s house elf), who liked to clean the room often. </p><p> Ethan started saying something, something about how he was so glad that there weren't any exams this year because of something Potter did, probably save the school, as he does practically every year. Callum smiled because he was lucky to be here. He’s a muggleborn, or a mudblood, as some would say. If he didn’t have what most purebloods, and halfbloods do- magic, he’d never know anything about it. He’d be a muggle, still that sad, sad little boy who was used to being the second choice or worse- not a choice at all. </p><p> He spends his day with Ethan. It’s hours, making him think about what would’ve happened if he had spent time with Alex, but that’s rude. Ethan’s nice to him. Him and Ethan make jokes, and reflect on time, and avoid the subject of anything to do with muggles. Callum thinks that Ethan wants to savour his time with him, and that’s sweet. It’s nice, just like Ethan is. </p><p> They say goodbye, after all, they need rest for tonight. Their last rest at Hogwarts. The next morning they’re going to leave, and not going to see each other again until.. they do. Callum drags his feet to the gryffindor dormitory, and once he’s almost there, he bumps into somebody. “Joel?” he quietly asked, his voice not above a whisper. </p><p> “Callum,” Joel’s face is oddly somber, very light, almost unnoticeable shadows under his navy-blue eyes. “So, I guess this is the end of the year, yeah?”  Callum laughs nervously. A part of him forgot how to talk to people who aren’t approved of by... no, that’s ridiculous. Ethan’s never done that, he just- Callum’s brain hurts. </p><p> “Yeah.” Joel laughs, but there’s no humour in it. A sinking feeling fills his heart. “I’ll see you next year, Cal. I hope we can talk more.” the slytherin’s voice cracks, before he walks off rather hastily. </p><p> Callum goes to bed with a heavy heart that night. </p><p> He also has a dream, but this time, he decides to get answers. Everything is dark, the only light is the fire that plagues the wall, burning, but not ruining the rather depressing area. Couldn’t he get happier dreams for once?! Ever since he’s been practicing his fire, all he’s been dreaming of is just- this! It’s rather unfair, if he said so himself. </p><p> “Madam Potentia!” Callum shouted, “HELLO?!” </p><p> Like magic, she appeared. “What?” she sounded surprised, like she wasn’t expecting to be called. </p><p> “Let’s talk! Let’s talk! I just need to ask a question!” Callum stammered. He just needed to know something, something very important. </p><p> “Ask,” Madam Potentia muttered amused. </p><p> “Why’d you give me.. my fire, or something?” </p><p> “Can’t answer that one just yet but,” she had a different kind of glint in her eye, “you’re a creator, Callum Aiken, you were born to create.” </p><p> “Can I ask you another question?” Callum didn’t really want to be processing that all summer, so he decided to ask a question that would just make his life easier. Madam Potentia nodded, having a fond look on her face. </p><p> “How do you…” Callum looked down at the flames that should’ve burnt his feet crisp, but didn’t, for some reason, “you.. feel about Ethan?”</p><p> “Lad’s got nice hair.” </p><p> Madam Potentia then ended the dream, leaving Callum to drift away into a peaceful nothingness, because as the upper mistress, or whatever they’re calling her, she takes care of her lovely creations that wield her gifts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>